Possession
by coolblue2222
Summary: What happens if you get turned into a vampire? And if you just so happen to be the possession of one. Well nothing you expected, Read and find out! NOTE:this story has the backround of Vampire Knight. DISCLAIMER- i do not own Gauken Alice or Vampire Knigt
1. Chapter 1 Possession?

**Mikan's POV**

I slowly made my way downstairs to the living room. I Mikan Sakura, age 16, am making my way downstairs to eat dinner then go shopping (as usual since it was Friday).

I looked around the empty living room. I signed; _I guess my mum's fell asleep eh?_ I was getting anxious, since my mum was asleep, I would have to go shopping by myself. I gulped. Why am I scared? You may ask? Well, living in a village in the forest part of Tokyo, near the vampires castle is VERY scary, not to mention risky sine you can get your blood sucked dry in a couple of seconds.

However I'm more scared of the village vampires then the royal vampire family themselves. You see, the vampires in my small village are level E's, if you're lucky you'll get to see some level D's. I know you have no idea what I'm talking about right? Well let me fill you up with some information.

LEVEL E: the lowest type of vampire there can be. They crave for blood ALL the time and don't have any particular power, except for their fangs of course. Level E's have only a small fraction of vampire blood or in other words, poison blood. They can't turn any humans into vampires, unfortunately. Every level above level E has red eyes. They can be killed by anything since they are literally human, and they only live for as long as a human.

LEVEL D: the second lowest type of vampire. They crave for blood at LEAST once a day and have red eyes (unlike level E's) and fangs. They have more amount of poison blood then a level E. and same as level E's, they can't turn humans into vampires. They can only be killed by sunlight, stake through the heart and fire. They live for 150 years.

LEVEL C: are mostly found as maids or slaves for higher vampires. They crave for blood at least once 2-3 days. Half of their blood is poison blood so that grants them the power of super strength. This type is one of the most common after level E. They can't turn humans into vampires either. They can only be killed by fire and stake through the heart and can get serious sunburns if exposed in the sun too long. They're immortal.

LEVEL B: can go to a special vampire school and can sometimes live in mansions. They carve for blood at least once a week and have 80% of their blood been poison blood. They have the power of super speed, strength and teleportation and sometimes mind reading and other powers that only one vampire can have. This type is uncommon and they can't turn humans into vampires. They can only be killed by fire and can get major sunburns. They're immortal.

LEVEL A: the second highest level and all of them live in mansions and HAVE to go to vampire school. They crave for blood at least once every month and have 90% of their blood is poison blood. They have the power of super speed, super strength, teleportation and shape shifting. This type is rare and can only turn humans into level E's and in VERY rare cases level D's. Level A's can only marry level A's, no lower. They can be killed by fire and have a few slight sunburns. They're immortal.

PUREBLOOD: the highest and the most feared vampire of them all. There's only one family of pureblood in the whole world and it so just happens to be in Tokyo beside a very small village. They crave for blood at least once every 4-5 months and have every power possible. They can turn a human into any kind of level, including a pureblood. They have 100% poison blood in them. You can't possibly kill a pureblood but you can hurt one a lot. The purebloods are the royal family.

Every vampire can feel the pain when gets hurt and can fain and everything too. They can eat and do everything a human can.

Anyway now I hope you know what vampires are and why I'm scared to go shopping at night. I glanced at the clock to see it read 7:08pm. I quickly ran to the kitchen grabbed a piece of bread and got dressed.

My family isn't rich, so we live in a normal two storey house made out of wood. My dad died when I was 3 so I hardly remember him. Our village is small and doesn't have any schools, except for GVA (Gauken Vampire Academy). We don't live that far away from the city, but not so close that we could walk there. Our small village only had about 300 people in it.

Anyway I got dressed grabbed my coat. My chocolate orbs scanned the place and stopped at a piece of paper on the table. I grabbed the paper that read 'shopping list' and ran out of the door.

I was walking slowly toward the nearest market. All my senses were on full alert; I knew my mum told me to be careful on the streets at night, since that's the time when the level E's are around. I heard a cracking sound. Fear took over me. I turned around, my chocolate, pig tailed hair was dancing in the cool breeze. It was dark, so it was hard to see, and then suddenly a black cat raced past me. I held back my scream. I put my hand on my chest, trying to calm my beating heart. _Only a cat,_ I told myself, _only a cat._

I ran the rest of the way to the market. Once I arrived there, I quickly bought the food and raced out of the door.

The cool breeze hit my face when I ran outside. I looked around and signed in relief. _No one's here_, I thought as I smiled to myself and started walking towards my house. Then I caught a glimpse of a black blur. _A cat_, I though as I kept walking. I saw it again, this time turning around to scan the area; my heart was starting to race as sweat was threatening to fall. I walked at a quicker pace, then I felt something grab me, before I could response or protest I felt a pair of fangs enter my bare neck. Somehow, I didn't panic at all I wasn't even scared anymore, and the fangs weren't hurting me anyway, actually they felt… nice in my neck. I closed my eyes as a smile slowly crept on my face. I felt the blood draining and entering me at the same time. _I'm sorry mum_ was my last thought as I blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my eyes to see a black roof above me. I started to panic as I recalled the event that had happened. My hand made it to my neck. It was bandaged. I looked around. I realized I was in red, queen sized bed and my room was HUGE! Much bigger then my living room, no it was the size of my first floor! I looked around in awe; there was a tall walk-in cupboard and a desk. There was a red, velvet chair near the desk and a bathroom with red tiles. _This person must really like red_, I thought, and then it hit me. I mentally slapped myself at the late realization. _Of course the person would like red, it's a vampire! And it bit me! Wait_, I looked at myself, _if it bit me then does that mean… _my eyes widened in horror, I quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I felt a bit relieved that I still had same honey eyes and same chocolate hair, but what scared me was my unusual white skin, and I mean WHITE! I look like I freaking ghost!

I kept staring at myself in horror when suddenly a thought went into my mind, _I'm a vampire._ I gulped, I tried to shake that thought away but my head kept repeating the same thing over and over. _No, no, no, no, NO! I'm not a vampire! NO, IM NOT! _My head was panicking, it was starting to get hard to breathe and I felt my eyes stinging, tears were on the corner of my eyes. I was about to scream when I heard voices outside my door. I quickly ran towards the bed and hopped in.

The door opened to reveal a dark, raven haired boy with crimson eyes and a blonde boy with baby blue eyes. "I see you're awake" the raven haired boy said while looking at me, well more like glaring.

"Yes I'm awake, who are you?" I asked them both suspiciously. Then the blonde guy stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Nogi Ruka, age 16" Ruka said while smiling. I could tell his eyes were a bit in shock and so were the dark haired guys. "And this…" he pointed at the dark haired guy, "…is Hyuuga Natsume, 16 as well" Natsume smirked. _Natsume Hyuuga, hmmm, I've heard it somewhere_, I've searched my mind for any Natsume and found none. "I'm a level A vampire and Natsume… well… he's a pureblood" Ruka said while looking at me cautiously. That information took a while to sink in, and then I realized where I heard that name from, _Natsume Hyuuga! Of course! He's the prince of the whole vampire kingdom!_ I mentally slapped myself at my stupidity. I then realized that he's standing in front of me and he's… smirking! He _probably wants a reaction or something,_ I thought evilly, _and it's a reaction he's going to get. _I know in most cases that people would scream and be frightened to death. But I'm not one of those cases.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura. 16 years" I said as I sweetly smiled and stretched out my hand. Ruka fell anime style while Natsume looked at her in shock and amusement as he gathered himself. He then smirked.

"You too, Polka Dots" he said while turning around then he added "get dressed, dinner will be downstairs" once he was out of the door I stared at his empty space in confusion.

"Polka… dots?" I questioned myself then a realization hit me. I turned red and screamed as loud as I could "NATSUME! NO HENTAI!" I was about to scream more when Ruka got up and sat on the side of my queen sized bed.

"Do you know what you are?" Ruka asked me seriously. I stared at him I confusion not knowing what he meant. He signed "you know you're a vampire right?" I looked at him, and then I looked down as I slowly nodded. "Good, you're a level C vampire, Natsume drank your blood and his fangs released the poison blood in your body instead of your human blood. But that's not the case…" he looked down at the hard black rocked floor. I tilted my head to the side and urged him to continue. He signed "… the case is that now, that you have blood that is straightly directed to you by a pureblood vampire, you have become his possession" Ruka said as my eyes stared at him in shock, he continued "what I mean by possession is that he has created you, so now it's his responsibility to look after you, trust me, purebloods are get extremely possessive over their things, their property, but don't worry it has its perks, like Natsume will get jealous if you flirt or something" Ruka said while chuckling softly " but it also means that he has to protect you. But your duty is to protect him too, your duty is to be his friend that even I can't be, you'll have to be the person he turns to when he has no one to speak to" he said while smiling softly," you also have the power to nullify only his powers, that means that Natsume can't hurt you physically, even if he tried to hit you he wouldn't be able to because you're his possession, his powers just can't work on you" he said as he kept staring at the floor.

I let it all sink in. in short, I'm a level C vampire, I'm Natsume's possession, Natsume is supposed to protect me and I can nullify his powers. If I wasn't so nice I would use it to my advantage, but I considered the fact that he has to go through all that trouble for me. _I'm so sorry mum_, I thought sadly. Somehow I felt the urge to help Natsume and be his possession. I know my mum would STRONGLY disagree with me being a vampire and getting involved in things with a pureblood vampire.

I can literally feel her glare and hear her shouting things like: _what the hell is wrong with you? How could you be a vampire? How could you even go NEAR the prince? Do you know how much danger you put yourself into?_ I'm still a bit scared about being a vampire and everything. But one thing I'm not scared of, which you might find really weird, is the pureblood himself. I signed; I walked to the door and opened. I pointed my finger outside into the not-so-dark-anymore-because-I'm-a-vampire hallway.

"Out" I commanded. He gave me a confused look before he left. I shut the door. I walked over to the walk-in closet and stepped in. there hangs a single red gown. I gaped at it. Compare to the things that I used to wear (which were just a plain shirt with some black pants) this was, unbelievably beautiful.

I put it on and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I have to say, I look amazing! The strapless dress fitted me perfectly, it had red roses going all around my waist and it flowed down perfectly. The top part of the dress hugged my C cup chest. The dress reached the floor. I found some red high heels and ruby earrings and necklace. I let my hair down from my pigtails. After all, I didn't want Natsume to be embarrassed, even though he's an arrogant, nerdy, cocky, perverted, stupid, spoiled, and smirking, dumbass, and idiotic, irritating, mean, cold prince. I signed at walked down the empty hall.

After 10min of searching I realized I was lost. _Damn_, I signed. I kept walking when I saw a maid rushing somewhere.

"Excuse me!" I shouted getting her attention. Once she saw me her eyes widened as she bowed down.

"Y…yes, m…m…madam?" she said while bowing lower "it's an honor for you to speak to me, is there anything I may help you with?" she said while straightening up. I saw her face; she has long raven hair with blue eyes. She was looking at me shyly. I just stared at he, dumbfounded at how politely she was talking to me, like I was a princess. I realized she was sweating nervously so I shook myself out of my trance.

"Gommen, I was being very rude" I apologized guiltily "but please call me Mikan chan!" I told her while giving her one of my biggest smiles "could you please tell me where dinner is held? I only came here today, so I have no clue where anything is" I said as I laughed slightly.

"O…of…c…course! T…this way" she said as she led me towards a huge hall filled with people, or should I say vampires. The call was huge with lots of windows, showing the full moon in the sky. There was a giant table for 50 VIP people to sit on. It even says so on the table. Every person was wearing a gown, but no one's as pretty as hers. Then I heard a person I didn't want to hear right now. I turned around to find that the maid is gone so I turned my full attention on Natsume in a tuxedo with a red tie.

"Oi, polka, what took you so long?" he asked looking bored.

"Hehe, I sort of got lost, and don't call me polka! I have a name you know! Mikan, can you hear me? M-I-K-A-N!" said angrily at him as I crossed my arms.

"Hn. Whatever" he said as he made his way to the giant table.

"Ne, Natsume? Where are you goi…?" I stopped dead. I felt something boil inside me. It wasn't rage or anger. It was more like, lust. Not in the bad way lust, but in a way that I feel like I need something, badly. I think Natsume saw me stop because I saw a pair of crimson eyes look into mine with a tiny hint of concern. My heart squeezed inside my chest and my head started spinning. I have a massive head ache and I felt all my insides start to tie into knots. I saw Natsume's eyes widen.

I guess I had red eyes now. I felt fangs rub against my lips and they pierced my flesh. I didn't feel the pain though. I was starring at something on the table. It had this delicious smell, like candy. The red liquid on the table was the centre of my attention. I was going to attack the stuff when I felt a pair of hands grabbing my wrists and holding me down. I glared at the person who was holding me, but then I realized it was my 'master' so I stopped glaring. Natsume leaned close to my ear.

He whispered " took you a while to realize your craving for blood, now polka, don't attack it, otherwise you'll get everyone's attention and plus, you'll look uglier then you are now if you have blood all over your face and on my VERY expensive gown" he said while smirking. Although I was dying to drink the blood on the table, my anger took the better of me.

"Natsume, you hentai" I whispered as I made my way to the table, trying not to look too… desperate. I quietly sat in my chair next to Natsume's. I took a glass of blood. I devoured it hungrily. The taste of it made me want to have more. I saw Natsume lift an eyebrow at me after my 10th glass.

"What?" I asked him while taking another glass.

"You drink too much" that made a vein pop on my head and it earned a smirk from Natsume. After my 50th glass, people were starting to look at me as I continually drank glass after glass. After my 80th I felt like I was going to burst.

"Had too much polka? Or are you just not wanting to embarrass yourself because of your appetite that your forcing yourself to not have anymore?" he said as he drank his 5th glass. A vain popped on my head and I literally felt my eyes going red.

"NATSUME!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After hours of screaming at Natsume, my throat was sore. I changed into a red t-shirt and black pants and lay on my queen sized bed. _Hmm,_ I thought, _I wonder what powers and other things I can do?_ I was thinking about all the things a level C vampire can do. _Does that mean I'm a maid?_ I started to think all of the crazy ideas on what I might be. I shrugged.

"Mum, I'm sorry" I said as a single tear ran down my now pale face. I felt my eyes closing as I thought about what my mum is doing right now…

**Was it good? Or bad? Anyway I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review! See you in the next chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2 School

_Previous:_

"_Mum, I'm sorry" I said as a single tear ran down my now pale face. I felt my eyes closing as I thought about what my mum is doing right now…_

**Mikans POV**

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted by the darkness. I looked at the clock that's sitting on the table. It read 7:56pm. I was going to go back to sleep when the door opened, to reveal that maid I bumped into in the hallway.

She bowed "good evening, madam, your majesty the prince wishes to see you" I gave her one of my trade mark smiles.

"Thank you for telling me! But why does 'your majesty' want to see me?" I asked curiously. I know that I would NEVER call Natsume 'your majesty', but seeing as everyone here calls him that, I'll call him that too, not to him, but to other people, because I will NEVER, and I mean NEVER address that pervert in any way that's higher than Natsume.

"I am not sure myself, madam, but you better hurry, the prince is impatient" she said while handing me a school uniform. I stared at it confusingly.

"What do I need this for?" I said as I grabbed the uniform.

"I'm sorry, I do not have the information you seek, madam" she said while bowing apologetically

"Please, there's no need for formalities" I said while chuckling a bit. "What's your name?" she turned slightly pink.

"I…I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone my name, except for their majesties, madam" she said shyly.

"Oh, don't worry ill ask Natsume to get that sorted!" I said cheerfully. _I need to ask Natsume about the rules the maids have to follow._ I made a mental note to ask him. I saw her eyes widen, probably because I used Natsume's real name.

"I shall go now" she said as she bowed and left my room and closed the door behind her. I put on the uniform (it's the same as the high school uniform in Gauken Alice). I looked at myself in the mirror. I put my hair down, and make up doesn't really go well with me so I didn't put any on.

I walked down the dark hallway into the main room. There on the throne sat Natsume. He's wearing his uniform too. _Where are his parents and sister_? I asked myself, but then turned my attention on Natsume.

"Ne Natsume? Why am I wearing this uniform?" I asked him. He looked at me bored

"Are you that stupid, strawberries?" he asked with a smirk on his face. _Huh? Strawberries?_

3…

2…

1…

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" I screamed on top of my lungs pointing my index finger at him.

"Ouch, strawberries, you're making my ears bleed with all that noise" he said covering his ears.

"Why… you…" I started as anger was boiling up inside me, but got rudely interrupted by Natsume.

"Get ready for school, strawberries" he said as he was sitting on his throne looking bored. It took a while to sink in. _wait, did he just say school?_

"WHAT!" I screamed at him. He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Get ready for school, are you deaf as well?" he said mockingly. I didn't pay attention to his insults; I was too deep in thought.

"But Natsume?" I asked

"Hn"

"I'm a level C, C! Not B or A, and I'm not even a pureblood!" I started reasoning it out to him.

"And?" he asked as he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"B, but I can't go to school Natsume!" I said as I raised both my hands up in the air. _Was he stupid?_

"Listen strawberries, what type of vampire are I?" he asked.

"Umm, pureblood" _duh._

"Good, what's my title?"

I signed "the prince"

"Nice to see your small brain working, now strawberries, since I'm the prince, I OWN the school and the whole of Japan and more. So that means that I can bring whoever I want. I can make a new rule in the school if I want AND I can even destroy the school if I want. Simple as that, baka" I signed in defeat. He was right, after all.

"Whatever, so when are we going?" I asked him as I put on one of my biggest smiles on my face.

"Tch, baka" he said as he stood up and headed for the door. I pouted and ran after him.

As we were walking to school I asked him the question that I wanted to ask since this morning.

"Natsume?" he didn't even look at me as he just kept walking. I took the silence as a _what? _

"Can you tell me the rules that the maids have to follow?" I asked him.

"Why?" he boldly asked.

"Just curious"

"Hn" he dug in his pocket and handed me a piece of paper that said RULES ALL MAIDS MUST OBBEY.

ALWAYS DO WHAT THE ROYAL FAMILY ASKS

NEVER REVIAL YOUR PERSONAL INFORAMTION TO ANYONE OTHER THEN THE ROYAL FAMILY

NEVER DISOBEY THE RULES

NEVER LIE

FACE THE CONSINQUENCES IF THE RULES ARE BROKEN

NO STEALING

NO EATING OR DRINKING UNTIL GIVEN

DO NOT COMPLAIN

DO YOUR WORK WITHOUT ANY DISRUPTIONS, OR SUFFER THE CONSINQUENCES

NEVER BEG ANYONE FOR ANYTHING

ALWAYS ADDRESS THE ROYAL FAMILY AS 'YOUR MAJESTY', 'YOUR HIGHNESS' OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT

ALWAYS BOW BEFORE SPEAKING

NEVER SPEAK WHEN NOT ASKED

DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLFRIENDS/BOYFRIENDS UNLESS AGREED BY THE ROYAL FAMILY

PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY WITH YOUR LIFE

NEVER GO OUTSIDE THE CASTLE UNLESS ASKED

After I read all the rules I turned to Natsume.

"Natsume? Why can't they share their personal information with anyone?"

"Because, they can't get attached to anyone"

"Why not?" I asked angrily. _How dare he? Forbidding them to have friends?_

" because they're MY maids and I forbid them to have friends" he said then he added " just like you're MY possession, you belong to ME, the poison blood that's running through your veins is MY blood" he said then he continued " and I can forbid you to have friends or not" _that's it! _My patience snapped. I was like a kettle that's about to burst.

"NATSUME! I MAY BE YOUR POSSESSION, YOUR THING EVEN! BUT THERES NO WAY! AND I MEAN NO WAY WILL I LET YOU DECIDE WEATHER I HAVE FRIENDS OR NOT!" I angrily shouted at him. He didn't even show a flicker of emotion, which angered me more.

"Tch, I never said I will forbid you to have friends, but I can if I want at any moment" he said with still no emotions. I was about to answer when he suddenly stopped. We stood in front of a huge building. And I mean HUGE! It was the biggest I've ever seen! The gates opened and we stepped in.

I felt my mouth gape open at how huge this place was. I looked around. Natsume grabbed my wrist and dragged me to what I think it was the office. He stepped in; suddenly maids were rushing in and were constantly bowing. Natsume ignored them. I glared at Natsume while flashing the maids an apologetic smile.

We reached the end of the hallway and entered a tall door. Inside, was a desk, with I'm guessing the principal on it. The principal didn't look scary. He had brown hair and glasses. He looked at Natsume and instantly stood up and bowed.

"What business does the prince have with me?" he asked, and then he eyed me suspiciously.

"I need you to enroll her…" he said pointing at me, "into this school"

"Yes prince, but what type is she?"

"She's a level C" he boldly said. The principals eyes widened, he probably had the same expression as me when Natsume told me.

"B…b…but p…prince, it clearly states in the rules that only levels B and up can go to this school…"

"What? Am I not allowed to have my possession got to the same school as me?" he asked glaring t the principal. I saw the principal sweat.

"Possession?" he asked," y…you mean that she's your possession?" he asked looking at me with surprise and… fear? Natsume nodded. The principal stood up and bowed to me in respect. _What's with people and bowing to me these days?_ I mentally asked myself.

"I'm deeply sorry to have been so rude to you miss" he said guiltily "may I ask your name?"

"Mikan Sakura, it's nice to meet you, sir" I said as I gave him one of my smiles. He softly smiled back and bowed again.

"You too, miss, you are enrolled here, please proceed to your classes. You won't need a schedule since you'll have the same classes as the prince" he said as me and Natsume walked out of the door.

We walked to our first class, Math's. Since I've never been in school before, my mum taught me a thing or two. I think we have the class with . I was excitedly walking to class when I saw a blonde person with purple eyes. I stared at it in confusion, trying to figure out if it's a boy or girl. It came up to us and bowed to us.

"You're the new student right?" it asked me gayishly. I looked at it and nodded. "Mikan Sakura, right?" it asked and I nodded again. It gave me a big smile; I couldn't help but to smile brightly at it too. "Nice to meet Natsume's possession, I'm Narumi, and I'm a boy" he added with another smile. I guess he gets a lot of confusion about his gender.

"Nice to meet you too Narumi sensei" I said as Natsume walked into the classroom, I heard some screams. I shrugged them off, I was about to follow him when Narumi sensei stopped me.

"Walk in when I tell you to" he said and I nodded. He stepped into the classroom; I was listening to his conversation.

I heard him clap his hands as the class came quiet. "class, today this period is free" I heard people yelling and shouting excitedly," but that's because we have a new student, please come in"

I heard exited murmurs and whispers. I walked into the classroom. All eyes were on me. I smiled brightly at everyone; I knew I was the lowest level in this school.

I started introducing myself "hi everyone, my name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 16 and I'm a level C" I saw mouths gaping and people were staring in shock. I guess that's the reason I didn't tell anyone yet that I'm Natsume's possession, they'll act all polite to me and everything, I want true friends.

"Ok class, any questions?" Narumi sensei asked. A hand rose up. Narumi sensei pointed at the boy.

"How come a level C is in this school?" the boy asked.

"The principal said I could join this school" I said enthusiastically.

The boy nodded. "Anymore questions?" no one's hands were up "ok free period, bye, oh and Mikan sit next to Natsume and Natsume is your partner" he said as he fled out of the room.

I started walking to my seat when a green haired girl with green eyes that looked likes seaweed, stepped in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my seat" I said with a smile "sorry, but you're in my way" I tried to walk past her but she blocked my way.

"Listen, no one but me, the president of Ruka/Natsume Fan Club or RNFC for short, Sumire Shouda, is allowed to go near them" I looked behind her to see the blonde haired guy that I saw in the castle, here, sitting next to Natsume. _They have a fan club?_

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Natsume is mine" she said proudly as her green hair was set on fire. "Aaaaarrrhhhh!" she screamed as she tried to extinguish the fire.

"Tch I'm not yours" he said angrily. I giggled. I smiled at Ruka who smiled back.

"Goodnight, Sakura san" he said politely, I just realized that he had a rabbit on his lap.

"Goodnight, Ruka pyon" I smiled childishly. He looked at me confusingly.

"Pyon?" I nodded. I saw an enraged Sumire walking towards me.

"Why, you" I could tell that people were starting to back away.

"Yes?" I innocently asked.

"Look what you made Natsume do to me!" she pointed at her burned hair. I looked at her innocently. "You'll pay for this, you, level C" she was about to attack me when I heard a very annoying high pitched voice.

"Natsume!" shouted a strawberry blonde haired girl with blue eyes as she clung herself on Natsume. Permy's or Sumire's attention was on that girl now who was rubbing her big chest on Natsume's arm and flirting with him. I thought I was going to be sick. That girl had too much make up on. Permy was in rage, she stomped over to that girl and screamed at her.

"LUNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF HIM NOW!" the enraged Permy screamed.

"No" she said as she held his arm tighter. I could see anger in Natsume's eyes as they started to glow from rage. Permy took a step back from Natsume, I could see everyone sweating from the heat, but since I'm Natsume's possession, I can't feel it. Everyone looked frightened except for me. Even that Luna looked scared as well.

"Get your filthy hands off me, bitch" Natsume hissed, venom in his words.

"But Natsume!" Luna whined and pouted (which looked very ugly). I could tell he was going to burn her severely. I walked up to Natsume and Luna. Everything was silent as they watched me 'dare' to approach Natsume. Luna glared at me.

"Go away, bitch" she growled.

"Not until you get off Natsume" I said angrily. I wasn't angry because Luna was sitting on him, I was angry because Natsume is angry. I think me and Natsume share the same feelings sometimes. I think it is a master, possession thing. Luna was glaring at me.

"I'm better than you, I'm a level A and you're a level C, your nothing compared to me" she said while smirking and still clinging on Natsume's arm. I knew he wanted to kill her, but that would be low, even for a prince. I clenched my fists in anger.

"I said let him go" I hissed. I don't know why I'm so angry; I don't even know why I'm acting this way. Then Ruka's words rang in my head: _your duty is to protect him too, your duty is to be his friend that even I can't be, and you'll have to be the person he turns to when he has no one to speak to._ I can feel what Natsume's feeling. I think I'm sharing his anger.

"No" she said as she smirked. I could feel Natsume's anger increasing, and so is mine. I did something I never expected to do; I felt my super strength increase as I hit her across the face, making her fly into the wall. Everyone gasped; no one had ever done that to Luna before. When I did that I heard her jaw break. I saw Luna crying and holding her broken jaw. I stared at her in shock, guilt washed over me as I ran to her. I saw her glaring at me, with her eyes that I couldn't see because of her smudged makeup.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Luna; I don't know what came over me! I'm so, so, sorry!" I felt tears threatening to fall. I've never hurt anyone before, and I'm never going to again. Trust me, it's a horrible experience. Luna teleported herself to the hospital I think. I was just sitting there; the room was silent and shocked. Tears were falling now. I felt a pair of warm hands grab my waist. I turned around to be greeted by two crimson eyes filled with concern.

"You look ugly when you cry, and don't worry Luna will be okay, that was only a slight injury. You actually saved her from the pain I was going to give her. And it was my fault for getting carried away in my anger, let alone let my possession feel it as well" Natsume whispered in my ear as he hugged me tighter. I don't understand him at all. First he's cold and mean, and then he's nice and caring. I stopped crying. I felt another presence. I looked up to see a sandy blonde boy with brown eyes and glasses hold a hand out for me. I gladly took it.

"Thanks" I cheerfully said.

"That's alright Sakura san, my name is Yuu Tobita the class representative, level A" he said with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you" I said happily. Two girls approached me. One had pink hair with pink eyes and the other blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god. You so told Luna off there" the pink one said as she smiled.

"Yeah! That was amazing, that would have taken some guts" the blue one said cheerfully.

"Sorry for being rude, my name is Anna Umenomiya, level B" the pink girl said.

"Yeah, and my name is Nonoko Ogasawara, level B" the blue girl said.

"It's nice to meet you" I bowed politely. They giggled.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to the class" they said as they took me to an emotionless looking girl. My eyes widened.

"Hotaru?" I choked as tears of happiness filled my eyes. She turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Mikan?" she asked emotionlessly. I nodded, I ran to hug her as memories flooded my head.

_Flashback:_

_Normal POV_

_A 3 year old Mikan happily skipped towards her best friend's house. Her best friend is a vampire, but mikan knew she was never going to hurt her. Mikan rang the doorbell. It opened to reveal a girl with short raven hair and emotionless, cold, amethyst eyes._

"_HOTARU!" mikan embraced Hotaru with a hug. Mikans eyes widened to look at the emptiness inside the house." Hotaru? Why is your house empty?"Mikan asked looking inside the house._

"_I'm moving, baka" Hotaru said with a hint of sadness._

"_WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING HOTARU? WHY ARE YOU GOING?" Mikan was crying now._

"_My mommy didn't tell me" the emotionless Hotaru said," but I know I'm moving today" Mikan couldn't stop crying._

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" Mikan cried harder as she stared at her best friends emotionless eyes. Mikan hugged Hotaru tighter._

"_Hotaru! It's time we leave" Mikan heard Hotaru's mum shouting._

"_Goodbye, baka" Hotaru said as a few tears came out of her eyes. She responded to Mikans hug. After a while, they broke apart, each with red puffy eyes._

"_Goodbye, Hotaru" and with that Hotaru left and Mikan haven't seen her since._

_Flashback end_

**Mikans POV**

I was so happy to see Hotaru! After we broke the hug, Anna and Nonoko went over to a group of boys.

"This is Yome Kokoro and his nickname is Koko, level B" Anna said as she pointed at a sandy blonde guy with black eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then Nonoko pointed at Natsume and Ruka.

"As you know Natsume is the pureblood and Ruka is his best friend, level A" she said with a smile. " That girls jaw you broke, her name is Luna Koizumi, she's a playgirl and wants to get Natsume to herself, there's Sumire Shouda the president of NRFC as you know" Nonoko said. They introduced me to everyone.

"Hey do you want to go to central town?" asked Anna excitedly.

"No" a cold voice answered. We turned around, to see Natsume.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we have things to do" he said as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me outside. Anna and Nonoko were standing with their mouths open. I flashed them an apologetic smile as I exited the classroom.

"Why are we here Natsume?" I asked him. We were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Because you're hungry" he said while dragging me to a seat.

"I'm not hungry Natsume" I defended. It was true, I didn't feel hungry.

"You'll only feel hungry when you're craving for blood, but now you aren't craving for it so you don't feel hungry when you actually are" he stated. A waitress came, she started flirting with Natsume. _Why do people flirt with him? _I studied his features. His messy raven hair looked soft to touch; his crimson eyes were like two rubies, cold and hard. He has a perfect nose and his pale pink lips looked very kissable and soft. In total, he was drop-dead-gorgeous. _What am I thinking?_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Blood" Natsume said to the waitress who stopped flirting, she bowed and walked away.

She came back with a mug of blood and two glasses. She placed them on the table and sat on the table.

"May I join you?" she asked in a sweet voice while sticking out her chest. I almost puked but a certain bitch had to interrupt, and her jaw was better too.

"Sorry, but Natsume will be mine" said the well known bitch, Luna. The waitress snorted and walked away. I would snort to but both of them make me puke.

"Hello darling" she purred while sitting next to Natsume. _Boy, she was going to be a problem_, I thought. She started flirting with him. _Does she even realize I'm here?_ I fake coughed. I faked coughed again louder this time. Luna turned around, she was glaring at me.

"What do you want? You're interrupting something you know" she hissed. She sat on Natsume's lap. _Why isn't he doing anything?_ I thought. I looked at Luna's neck. _Was it worth it? Since I'm a vampire shouldn't I know these things? _I shook my head. I wasn't ever going to drink some filthy blood from this bitch. I imagined her blood tasting like cockroaches that are blended with milk and rotten eggs. That thought made me lose my blood appetite. I could feel Natsume's anger again, no fury. She was continuously rubbing herself on him. I shook my head; Natsume has to pay me big time for this.

I signed and walked over to a random senior guy. He had black hair, blue eyes and a star under his left eye.

"Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm new here. I'm sorry for bothering you but would you kindly tell me what food we have here?" I asked him with a big smile. He widely smiled at me.

"Hello there, my name is Ando Tsubasa, you can call me Tsubasa senpai" he smiled "ok look" he showed me the foods that we have.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back. At the corner of my eye I was watching Natsume. His eye was twitching and his lips formed a small frown that only she could sense. I smiled_. Ruka was right_. Luna's hair was burning now.

"Natsume! Don't you remember the deal?" she said. _Huh? Deal?_

"Hn" Natsume angrily replied.

"Don't you remember that our fathers are friends, and they made us promise not to hurt each other?" she pouted. _So that's why Natsume doesn't harm her._ I smiled brightly at my new friend.

"Thank you for showing me, I'll see you around" I waved at him and so did he. I made my way to the table. Luna was still there. I signed. Natsume was furious with me, I could tell.

"Who was that guy?" he hissed dangerously as Luna hugged his arm tighter.

"Oh, that was a new friend I made" I said as I smiled innocently at him.

"Why did you hug him?" he angrily demanded.

"Why do you need to know?" I teased, that made him even more pissed. I decided to play a little. I mentally smirk. "Well I was just asking him how come he was so cute. He said I was cuter, and then he asked me if I wanted to go to his house…" I stopped because Natsume erupted, burning Luna in the process. His whole body was in flames. I decided to stop playing with him and move closer to the jealous and angry Natsume. I sat on Natsume's lap, and whispered in his burning ear.

"You know I only asked him what food we have" that seem to do the trick. They were no more flames on him. He glared at me.

"Why did you say something like that? Do you know that I could've just killed that guy in a second? I could've lost control or something!" he was angrily shouting at me. I giggled. I continued to whisper.

"I just wanted you to burn the bitch that's next to you, she was annoying the hell out of me" I smirked.

"Tch" he said as he put his emotionless mask on. He stood up from the chair with Luna still on his arm. Luna glared at me.

"Listen here bitch; do you know who Natsume is?" she asked, sweetly. I nodded. "If you know, you should treat him with the most respect, not how you treat him, you should bow to him and you should praise him, you should admire him…" she kept talking about how gorgeous and perfect he was. That just made me wants to puke. _Does she realize that he's here?_ "… so do you even know him? Are you close to him? Because if you're not, you have no right to treat him that way and you should apologize and beg for forgiveness" she said with a smirk_, I guess she's waiting for me to apologize_, I thought, _ha, in her dreams._ I'm going to fulfill her wish. I smirked.

I bowed down and sat on my knees. I put my hands together as if I'm praying, and put my head on the floor. I could see Luna smirk, and Natsume lift his eyebrow. "Oh the-not-so-great Natsume" I said, I could feel a vain popping on Natsume's head and Luna's smirk shrink, but it's still there. I continued "please forgive me for leaving you with this, this monster!" I bowed down lower and a smirk appeared on my lips "I'm so sorry, next time will not hesitate and break a few bones again, please will you forgive me? Your majesty" I said with puppy dog eyes. I could see a smirk on Natsume's face and a frown on Luna's.

"How dare you! You lowlife level C! I was kind enough to let you apologize and I never even once teased you! I will…" she was cut off by Natsume.

"You are forgiven" he said. Luna's jaw dropped.

"You'll regret this" she hissed as she walked out of the cafeteria, I just realized that the whole cafeteria was looking at us.

"Natsume, I'm going to look around, c ya!" I said as I was walking out of the cafeteria with a smile on my face. I didn't let him reply as I walked outside.

I walked into the dark night. Everything was dark, but my vampire eyes helped me see. I walked into the park. Vampires were there.

I sat down under some random tree. I felt people approaching me. I looked up to see four guys in front of me. All of them were wearing black hats that hide their faces and the school uniform.

"You're the level C right?" one asked, I nodded. The guy kicked my stomach. I fell to the ground.

"You don't belong here" one spat as he kicked my back. I winced in pain, but didn't dare to speak.

"Go away bitch, all those 'friends' you made are just taking pity on you" another one said as he pulled my hair. He covered my mouth when I screamed in pain. I stared kicking and pulling, using my strength. But they were bigger and stronger and higher than me. _Why me?_ I thought as they kept insulting, kicking and punching me.

The pain was unbearable, but I still didn't cry. _Where are you Natsume? I'm your possession, aren't you supposed to protect me? _I angrily thought as a single angry tear rolled down my cheek. But an inside voice said _he can't know where and what you are doing, he can't protect you all the time._ I signed in defeat as I let myself go numb_. Natsume…_ as if on cue they stopped punching me. I looked up to see their frightened bodies shivering. I looked at what they were looking at, Natsume. He was walking toward us with clenched fists.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled as fire was lit on his hand. They gulped, but one dared to speak.

"We were just teaching this lowlife a lesson about how she can't be here, your majesty" he proudly said. _Wrong move_, I thought. All of their hats were burned to crisp, and so was their hair. They didn't dare to move or speak though.

"If you dare to hurt or insult her again, there will be no mercy" he hissed as he air lifted them up. They gulped and nodded. Natsume threw them down. They quickly stood up and ran for it. Natsume glared at me.

"Jeez, polka, stop getting yourself into trouble" he said as he grabbed my wrist. He dragged me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home"

"Huh? Why?" _why does he want to go home already? Home…_ I sadly thought.

"To stop you from getting into trouble, polka" he said.

"NATSUME! I have a name pervert! MIKAN! Get it through your thick skull! MIKAN!" I screamed angrily.

"Tch, so loud" he said as we exited the school. Anger reached my boiling point but I kept my cool. When we reached the house, maids greeted us. I ignored them and went to my room angrily.

**A week later…**

That's it! I angrily thought. For these past few days I've been TERIBLY homesick. Right now it's Sunday and I just woke up. I angrily got dressed. _Tomorrow I have school._ I signed, and then evilly thought _not if I can help it._

I looked at the clock on the table it read 4:42pm. _Still too early_ I thought. I shrugged and put on a black coat. I pulled the red curtains to reveal the blazing sun that blinded my eyes and burned my skin. I quickly grabbed my sunglasses. I opened the window and looked down.

The ground was far away, since I was in the tower. I shrugged and jumped down. My vampire skills have improved, so I managed to jump and land softly. I looked around to see if anyone was here. The castle was huge and black. It had lots of towers. It looked creepy, old and still in daylight. It felt haunted. If I didn't know better, I would be scared and running for my life now.

I approached the tall black gates. They were closed. _Damn_, I thought sleepily. It's too early for a vampire to go to the village. And now every vampire is sleeping.

I decided to climb over the gate. I did it successfully, thanks to my super strength.

I took a last glance back at the castle. _Bye, Natsume._ I thought as a sad smile was replaced by a happy one, _mum_, I thought, _here I come_.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Anyway see you in the next chappie!**


	3. Chapter 3 Stupid Guards!

_Previous:_

_I took a last glance back at the castle. Bye, Natsume. I thought as a sad smile was replaced by a happy one, mum, I thought, here I come._

**Mikans POV**

I made my way through the thick forest called the Northern Forest. I was quite surprised to know that on the other side of it was GVA (Gauken Vampire Academy). But anyway, I wasn't heading there; I was heading to my village. You know the one where I lived a week ago.

I was aimlessly walking around, trying to follow my intuition. But I'm a very clumsy person, even if I can jump from a 50 storey building without a sweat. And to prove my clumsiness, I tripped on a stick falling face flat on the bare ground. After dusting my coat off, I kept walking. The sun wasn't helping either, actually, it made it worse. _Damn stupid vampire effects._ I kept walking until I reached the side of the forest. I groaned, the village was on the other side! I angrily turned back and went straight forward.

After an hour of walking, I glanced at the sky, it was still blue but the sun was slowly setting. I quickened my pace.

_Finally!_ I stepped out into the familiar aura of the small village. The village was small. I saw the market. I shivered as the unwanted memories about my time being a human flooded in. the time when my human blood stopped pumping and the time when most of my blood was replaced by poison. But, being with Natsume wasn't bad. I can't believe I'm thinking this but_… I'm going to miss him._

But little did she know that she wasn't going to miss him for long…

I kept walking towards my house. _I wonder what her reaction would be._ I kept walking along this familiar path that I always walked on, on Fridays.

I stopped. I looked at the two storey wooden house. _Wow, this is nothing compared to the palace_, I shook my head, _how could I be so stupid! Comparing my house to a palace! I think Natsume spoiled me too much, making me wear gowns and everything and making me the most delicious food… there I go again_, I mentally slapped myself.

"Snap out of it mikan" I told myself "there's no more gowns, palaces, school, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, the bitch, blood…" I stopped at the sudden realization. _Where am I going to get blood from?_ I shook my thoughts away, ill just deal with that later.

I took in a deep breath and walked towards the door. _Nothing compared to… aarh! _ I ignored my thoughts and knocked on the door.

-silence-

I knocked on the door again, this time hearing someone coming. A lady with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door. I looked at my mum in disbelief. Her brown hair was fuzzy and everywhere. He eyes where puffy and she was still wearing pajamas.

"Y, yes?" she managed to choke while holding back tears.

"You can't even remember your own daughter" I said teasingly. She looked at me confusingly. I signed, pushed past her and into the house. She was about to speak when I took off my sunglasses, revealing my honey orbs. Then I took off my coat to show her my black shorts and plain black t-shirt. Her eyes widened as she ran to me and hugged me like there's no tomorrow.

"M…mikan?" she asked while tears were running down her face. I nodded and gave her one of my biggest smiles. She hugged me once more then looked at me furiously. I knew what's going to happen next…

"Mikan! Where were you? I was worried sick! Yada, Yada, Yada. How are you? Blah blah blah…" she kept on going. I know its mean but I didn't listen to what she was saying. I was too busy thinking about Natsume and how he was going to react once he found out I was gone. _Probably burn down the castle and the forest,_ I chuckled. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MIKAN SAKURA?" my mum shouted at me angrily. I felt guilt rushing over me, sort of like the time when I broke Luna's jaw.

"N…no…t…that's…no…not…what I…" I started but was interrupted.

"TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN, NOW! Please" her voice quieted down. I wasn't planning on telling her I'm a vampire, or even a possession any time soon. So I had to make up a lie, fast!

"I…um… got lost in the forest!" I blurted out "y…yeah, that it" after realizing what I just said I mentally slapped myself. _Stupid me!_ Mum raised an eyebrow at me.

"How?" she asked unconvinced.

"Well…um…you see…hehe" I was sweating now and starting to feel anxious. I looked around the room.

"Tell me the truth" she demanded. I pretended to sigh. _There's no way she's going to know the truth, but I wasn't going to lie either._

"I got kidnapped" I saw her eyes widen. _I wasn't lying, Natsume literally did kidnap me._

"He took me to this weird place I had no idea about" _that wasn't really a lie, at first I didn't know where I was._

"Don't worry, he wasn't a bad man, he treated me properly and well even, I think he was drunk when he kidnapped me, nothing bad happened, I swear! Then I escaped, so here I am" _that wasn't a total lie, Natsume wasn't bad, he didn't do anything to me, he treated me properly, spoiled actually and he was caving for blood when he kidnapped me._

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"Because I didn't want you to get worried, get the wrong idea, call the guards or something, he didn't do anything bad anyway" I defended myself and Natsume. _Good come back_, I mentally congratulated myself. But even if she tried, she would never be able to sue Natsume.

"fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, but if you go missing or get me worried again, ill hunt that person down and personally kill him" I smirked. She was really angry.

"You wouldn't be able to kill him, even if you tried" I said. She looked at me confusingly

"And why is that? Is he a vampire or something?" she said as she laughed. I stiffened. I think she saw stiffen because she asked me "is he a vampire?" she curiously asked me.

"W…wha…? Pfft, no, if he was a vampire I would be dead by now" _which I am_, I inwardly said. I nervously laughed. She bought it, I think.

"Ok than how about we both go shopping together? The shops close at 8 today so we'll have plenty of time" she said as she smiled at me. I looked out the window. It's still sunny. I looked at the clock; it read 6:27pm. The sun sets down at about 7. I was about to refuse, until I looked into her eyes. I could instantly tell she was up to something, like she was testing me. I inwardly smirk_. I think she wants me to refuse so then she can have doubts about me being a human._

"Sure" I replied. I studied her reaction. Her eyes widened a bit and a look of disbelief was across her face. "What?" I asked her innocently.

"I…I thought…you…were…goin…going to..." she said as she shook her head. I raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head "don't worry, anyway lets go" she dragged me outside.

One we were outside, I felt my skin burning. I felt like sleeping I NEEDED to sleep. I felt my eyes closing. But I forced them open. We walked into that mall where I had been a week ago, before I turned to a vampire.

I and mum stepped into the shop. My skin was badly burned and the pain was severe, but I didn't complain.

"Mikan, go look around and ill buy you any one thing you want" she said as she skipped to god-knows-where. I shrugged as I made my way to the book section. I was looking at vampire books. Since this was a human shop, I was really offended by the titles like- HOW TO KILL A VAMPIRE, WHAT ARE VAMPIRES? VAMPIRES, THE BLOODSUCKERS, ARE VAMPIRES DEMONS? HOW TO PROTECT YOURSELF FROM LEVEL E'S AND OTHER VAMPIRES… the list kept going on and on. But there was this one book that was stuffed in the corner, it was small, about the size of your palm, it was a plain blue color, which caught my attention. I took out the book and stared at it. The title of this book was: POCKET SIZE HANDY BOOK OF TIPS AND ANSWERES FOR POSSESSIONS. I looked at the book; it was quite thick for its size, about 5cm thick. I looked at its price. It was 10.00; it wasn't too expensive so I decided to get it.

I looked around the store searching for mum. I finally found her in the makeup section. She was talking to some woman who was working here. I walked up to them.

"Hey Mikan! Did you find the thing you wanted?" she asked. I nodded. "What is it?" I showed her the book, she looked questionably at me. "Why do you need a book for possessions?" she asked.

"I know everything about other vampires, I want to know about possessions" I boldly said while giving her a smile. She nodded in approval. After we bought the things, we went home.

Once we arrived home I went upstairs towards my room. I wasn't a bit tired. I took out the book and looked at it. I opened it at a random page:

How to know if your master cares for you?

He'll get jealous when you talk to other boys/girls

He'll protect you

He'll always mean good, no matter how mean he/she may sound

I stopped reading and skipped to a different page, since I already knew everything.

The meaning of 'Possession'

When you are referred to as a 'possession' you might think that somebody owns you or you belong to someone. But the real meaning of possession is 'family'.

It might sound different. Like, possession sounds more like a slave then family but it does mean family. The master, will consider you the closest thing they have, no matter how cold, mean, arrogant they are. They'll tell you their deepest secrets and thoughts. They'll share everything with you, even their poison blood and feelings.

The reason why the master will protect you is because it's like protecting themselves, their blood. The very first time they sank their teeth in your neck, they already started to like you, and they can't help it but to like you.

But being 'family 'to the master is an important bond one must not break. Because if they do, all the trust, bond, friendship will be broken. And that can lead to total chaos.

The page finished. Family huh? I wasn't a very good family member then… I signed and closed the book, and then it hit me, family! Of course! That's why every vampire bowed to me when they found out I'm a possession, because I'm a member of the royal family! I slapped myself.

"How could I be so stupid?" I signed "great, I mikan sakura just ran away from my second family, joy" I said in sarcasm. "God, what have I done to deserve this? Natsume is probably going to skin everyone alive for information about my disappearance" I stared at the ceiling "great, just great"

"Mikan! Go to sleep now it's already 9" my mum shouted from downstairs "I'm going to sleep, goodnight!" and with that all the lights turned off. Did I forget to mention that vampires are nocturnal (which means they sleep at day and awake at night)? Yeah I have, so how do you expect me to fall asleep as early as 9? I signed and got out of bed. I tip toed downstairs. My mum was sleeping on the couch. I hid in the shadows and slowly made my way to the door.

I successfully made my way outside. Why am I outside? You may ask. Well Natsume taught me a good lesson about drinking blood every day.

_Flashback- Tuesday-school-lunch_

"_Hootttaaarruuu!" I screamed as I tried to hug my best friend. But I got hit with the famous Baka Gun._

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

_I flew across the cafeteria and into the wall. "You're so mean Hotaru" I said as I was rubbing my head. Then I saw Natsume coming through the door, with a mug of blood._

"_Hey Natsume! Who is that mug for?" I asked as I ran to him._

"_You" he said as he handed me the mug._

"_Heh? Why do I need it?" I asked him as I took the mug._

"_To drink, baka" Natsume said as he made his way toward Ruka and the gang._

"_But I'm not thirsty Natsume" I replied as I followed him .He signed and turned to me, his red eyes looking straight into mine._

"_Listen polka, don't you remember me telling you that you are thirsty all the time, you just don't feel it?" he questioned while raising an eyebrow. I started thinking about all the things he said to me before, I recalled it and nodded._

"_Good, so now you know the reason, drink" he said as he turned back to Ruka._

"_No" I said s I handed it back "I'll drink it when I'm thirsty" he shook his head._

"_Baka" he said under his breath but I heard it, he turned to me "suit yourself" he said as he grabbed the mug and drank it._

_3 days later-school-lunch_

_I went to the cafeteria, I could smell something delicious. I looked around to find people laughing and drinking blood. My head started to hurt and my throat tightened. Fangs were scraping against my lips, making them bleed. My heart ached and my world spun. Hotaru looked at me and raised an eyebrow._

"_You didn't listen to Hyuuga, did you?" she asked. I didn't answer, I clutched my stomach. I felt pain all over my body. Then it all disappeared. My head snapped to the red liquid that Hotaru was holding. I couldn't control my body anymore. Then I Hotaru tried to hit me with her Baka Gun, and I mean TRIED. I swiftly caught all the bullets and started to move towards the blood. I was about to attack it when Natsume came. He spotted me and walked over. He grabbed both my wrists and made me look at him._

"_I hope you learned your lesson, polka" he said. I didn't answer; instead I looked at the mug he was carrying. My brain wasn't functioning properly so I tried to grab it. He ducked and avoided all my attacks. I hissed at him, showing my teeth in the process._

"_You want this?" he asked while shaking the mug. I had enough brain power to gain control for a second, so I nodded. Natsume walked towards me. I was frozen in this spot. He handed me the mug. I drank it hungrily._

_After drinking the whole mug, my head turned back to normal and I could control myself._

"_Listen to me next time, polka" he said as he put his hands in his pockets. I looked at the floor in shame._

"_Gommen, Natsume, and thank you" I said gratefully._

"_Hn" he said as he walked towards Ruka as if nothing happened._

_Flashback end, Mikan POV_

I roamed around the village. It was dead quiet and everything was dark. Not that I cared since this was perfect for me. Now who shall be my prey? The whole idea of killing people made me feel guilty. So I drink blood of level E's, since they are mostly human. I smelt blood in the air. I ran towards that direction to find a level E drinking blood from a woman.

I stood there in shock. Once he spotted me he dropped the woman and looked at me with a smirk. I wasn't in shock because of the woman, but because of the smell. I could smell the sweet smell of candy that all vampires were addicted to.

"Do you want to be next, girl?" he said as he showed me his fangs. He smirked and walked towards me. I snapped out of my trance. He was walking towards me, the closer he got, the more craving the smell was. I felt fangs growing and my strength increasing. This was different compared to the time when I craved for blood. This time I could control myself. I saw his eyes widen at me. He backed away, but only crushed against the wall since it was a dead-end. Here goes my first prey, I thought as I grabbed the mans shoulders, pinned him down and sank my teeth into his neck.

I felt the blood go into my mouth. Its candy and _alive _taste made me want to have more. I sucked the man dry and dropped him on the floor. I wiped the blood on the corners of my and mouth and licked it.

For the rest of the night I was bored so I just roamed around. Once the sun began to rise I ran to my house and climbed up to the window at my room.

In my room I yawned, and went to sleep.

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock, 9:30pm. _Not bad, _I thought. I just laid there on my bed. I heard a hurried knock on my door. I signed.

"Come in" I called. The door opened to reveal a very puffed out maid. She bowed to me.

"Im sorry your majesty to disturb your sleep, but I have terrible news!" she shouted. I rubbed my temples.

"What?" I said impatiently, I need to see polka and she's interrupting me.

"The princess is gone your majesty!" she half said half shouted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aoi is in New York with my mum and dad so she couldn't be gone" I said calmly.

"No your majesty you got it wrong!" she said while waving her hands in the air "not the royal princess but your possession your highness!" she shouted with worry. Wait, did she say possession? Anger and worry boiled inside me.

"WHAT!" I roared. The maid quieted down and looked at me with fright.

"Y…y…your…p…possession…you majesty…" she started but I cut her off.

"IS POLKA GONE? FIND HER! FIND HER NOW! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! GO NOW, AND THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE PRINCE!" I shouted at her. She bowed and horridly went. I started walking back and forth. I then got dressed and went to my throne.

I sat on my throne and called Ruka.

_Yes?_

_**Ruka. Here. Now!**_

_Why?_

I didn't answer back and just dropped the conversation. All the torches in the palace were lit up because of me. I tried to control my worry but it was exploding and millions of questions filled my head. Where is she, did someone kidnap her? Is she hurt? Did she run away? Is she ok? How long ago was she gone? Did something happen to her? Is she tied up somewhere? Is she tortured? What if she's raped?

Millions of questions kept running through my head. I tried to keep my cool but I've had enough of just sitting here.

"GUARDS!" I roared. Some random guard came up to me and bowed.

"GET ALL OF MY ARMY AND SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THE WORLD FOR HER!" I shouted at him. Worrying isn't in my vocabulary, but when it comes to polka I would do anything.

"E…every…inch…your highness?" the guard said as he gulped.

"Yes" I calmly replied. But my head was panicking. I will find her no matter what, I vowed. He bowed and left the room.

_Where are you, mikan?_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"An! MIKAN! MIKAN! WAKE UP!" I was shook ferociously_. Does she know what time it is? _I opened my eye and looked at the table. 12:56am, _it's too early…_ I closed my eye.

"Go away maids… its tooooooo eeeaaarrrlllyyyy…" I groaned as I tossed over to the other side.

"Maids? What maids?" my mum asked me. I looked at my surroundings. Everything was light and bright, it hurt my eyes. _Damn, I'm not in the palace._

"Mum, it's too early" I groaned.

"Did you look at the time" she asked. I nodded.

"So?" she asked.

"So?" I replied. She signed.

"Its 1:06pm mikan! Do you know how late that is?" _no." _it's too late and we're supposed to visit a friend today at 2! So now get out of bed and get dressed" she said as she exited my room. In truth I couldn't open my eyes, they would close by themselves. I sat up. _It's too bright_; I thought as I went and closed the curtains.

I went downstairs towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a complete mess! My hair was fuzzy, I had big bags under my eyes, my skin was deathly pale and my eyes were half closed. I didn't pay attention to my pajamas. I grabbed the clothes that my mum gave me, which were rags compared to what I used to wear but I didn't complain. I just put on the brown dress on and slipped on some sandals.

I greeted my mum in the kitchen. She handed me bread with butter. I wasn't hungry but I ate it anyway. We made our way to the door and outside. I gasped; no it wasn't because of the village it was because of something in the village. Guards, lots and LOTS of guards! And there were posters too, of me! _Damn you Natsume!_ I looked around. The guards were everywhere. They asked random people who were walking by if they saw the 'princess' or the 'possession'. My mum looked around; she didn't recognize that that's me on the poster. Some guards walked up to us. I covered my face with my bangs.

"excuse us miss, but the prince is searching for his possession, he's very devastated and was planning to burn down Tokyo, but he didn't, so by any chance would you have seen this girl? If you have, you will be rewarded with anything you want by the prince" the guards said to my mum as they took out a poster and pointed at my face.

"Hmm, it looks familiar" she said as she was studying my face "but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen her, I'm sorry" she said. _How_ _could she not recognize her own daughter?_ I signed in relief though. The guards nodded and walked away. We continued to walk around the village pushing through guards.

After 20min of walking around the village we stepped in front of a one storey wooden house. My mum went to knock on the door. After a couple of knocks the door opened to reveal an old lady that's wearing a red dress with pink flowers on it. She has a toothy smile and grey hair that went up to her shoulders. Next to her was an old man with the same toothy grin. He was bold. I recognized the immediately.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" I shouted as I ran to them. We hugged, but that hug was painful because of the sunburns I got from walking too much in the sun.

"Oh, mikan! We were so worried! Your mum rang us and said you were gone! We searched miles for you! Where have you been!" grandma exclaimed as she hugged me to death. I told them the same story as my mum.

"Are you ok kiddo?" my grandpa asked worriedly. I smiled at him.

"Of course! I'm great" _except for the fact I'm a vampire,_ I thought. My grandpa eyed me suspiciously. Then he nodded to himself in approval. I smiled at everyone. We sat in silence until my grandma broke it.

"Alright! Who wants cookies?" she asked with a smile on her face. I raised my hand. She nodded at went towards the kitchen. We sat in silence. Then grandma came with the cookies. I took a few and ate them. Then I stood up while yawning. I went to the couch and sat there, then lay. My eyes were slowly closing.

"Mikan! Its only 2:24pm! You can't sleep now!" my mum said. I ignored her because I was already asleep.

I opened my eyes. I looked around, it was my room. My mum probably put me here. I looked at the clock, 7:41pm. I wasn't tired anymore so I sat up and walked downstairs. I was still in my brown dress. When I reached the bottom my mum was there, she was looking at me crossly.

"Mikan! You slept for 5 hours! Didn't you sleep at all in that mans house that you were in?" she asked. I looked at her then laughed.

"Of course I slept" _just at day_, I reasoned.

"Fine, just sleep earlier, ok?" she said as she was rubbing her temple.

_No_ "ok" I said with a smile. I ran to the door, but before I could go out I was interrupted.

"Where do you think you're going?" mum asked me while tapping her foot.

"Outside, for a walk" I quickly said as I turned to the door, but I was stopped, again.

"Do you remember what happened _that _time when you went shopping when it was dark?" she said. She was referring to the night I turned into a vampire. But I don't mind that now.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. She signed as she shook her head.

"Just be back by the time I wake up tomorrow" she said.

"I'm not going to be that long" I stated as I went outside.

The guards were on patrol. I looked around; they were still asking people who went by if they've seen me. One guard turned to me and walked over.

"Have you, by any chance, have seen the princess?" he asked as he pointed at my poster. I shook my head.

"Gommen" I said apologetically. He raised an eyebrow at me, and studied me suspiciously.

"Are you sure, princess?" he asked. I stiffened and paled (if she could get any paler). I couldn't respond. The guard took my hand.

"Hey! I think we've found the princess!" he shouted. Every guard came. I was numb and all I could think was, _CRAP!_

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope it wasn't too cliché, but thanks for reading this. Oh and don't forget to review, THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble, AGAIN!

_Previous_

"_Hey! I think we've found the princess!" he shouted. Every guard came. I was numb and all I could think was, CRAP!_

**Mikan POV**

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to twist out of his grip. But hey, what can I say? He's a vampire.

"Please madam! Stay still; your majesty wants to back at the palace. He was worried sick" _I figured_, I thought as the guard pleaded.

"Who gave you the damn right to say that I'm your 'madam'?" I hissed as more guards grabbed my arms. But I'm not denying that guilt was in the pit of my stomach ever since I ran away.

"Please princess! I'm begging you, please come back to the palace, princess please! The prince will burn us alive if we don't bring you back! He hasn't slept a wink these past couple of days! Please princess!" the guard said as he knelt on his knees and started begging. I felt sorry for him and for Natsume, but I was still angry at them for just accusing me without any proof. I yanked my arms, but they were held tight.

"Listen to me; do you have any proof that I'm the one you're searching for?" I asked angrily. My skin was exposed and it made the grip on my arms much worse. I winced in pain.

"You look like her in the poster and your skin is burning" he pointed out still on his knees. I gritted my teeth. _Damn him! _ Right now I wished to have Natsume's power and burn him. I made a scowl on my face. The guard bowed down apologetically. "Please forgive me mistress, but the prince wants you back, that was an order" he said as the guards dragged me on the ground.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME? IM NEARLY LIKE A PRINCESS, AND YOU'RE JUST DRAGGING ME IN THE DIRT?" I screamed. I know I sounded like a bitch then, but at least they wouldn't drag me in the dirt. Who disobeys the prince's possession? They stopped dragging me and looked at me apologetically. One guard grabbed me under the arm pits while the other got my legs. This was better, but what is my mum going to be like when she finds out I'm gone?

"I swear you'll be hearing from Natsume for this" I hissed to myself, but one guard heard it and gulped. _Stupid Natsume…_ I angrily thought as they dragged me to the palace.

_At the palace:_

The doors opened. Natsume was sitting on the throne looking extremely pissed and worried. He turned his head to me and his eyes widened.

"Leave us alone!" he said to the guards as they bowed and left the room. He looked, no, glared at me, his crimson eyes glowing. He stood up and walked to me, he embraced me with his warm arms. Then he turned to me with a furious look.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" he shouted angrily. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Natsume?" I asked innocently.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN!" he roared, "YOU LEFT THE PALACE WITHOUT LEAVING A NOTE OR ANYTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED OR SOMETHING!" he screamed as the torches were lit up and were blazing. I just stared at him, guilt was already hard enough to deal with, but he was just adding more on.

"I don't have to tell you anything Natsume" I quietly said. His eyes were on rage.

"No you don't have to tell me anything, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!" he shouted. I snapped.

"I'm sorry, ok! IM SORRY FOR BEING A STINKING POSSESSION! IM SORRY FOR RUNNING AWAY! IM SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" I screamed as I stomped my foot. He looked angrily at me and calmed himself down.

"I never thought that I would have to do this but, polka, you making me do it" he said, him stoic self.

"What?" I curiously asked, _what could he do that's so bad anyway?_

"Polka you're going to have to be punished" he sternly said.

"What? Are you my mum?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head in annoyance.

"No, I'm your MASTER, and I've had enough of worrying about your safety polka dots" he said as he headed to the throne.

"Guards!" he shouted as a guard came in. he bowed. "Put a barrier around the palace, take polka to her room and lock the door. Don't let her come out until I say so" he glared at me and I glared back "and give her this bracelet so we know where she is" he said giving the guard a bracelet, "I'm sorry polka dots, but until you learn to behave, you'll stay in these conditions, oh and you'll still go to school but you won't be hanging out with your friends" he said "take her out" and with that I was dragged to my room.

I was numb and was still processing what Natsume said. After all of it sank, I started to feel angry. The guard sat me on my bed, went out and closed the door. I felt something on my wrist. I looked down to see a bracelet. It was very pretty. It was a silver ring with rubies on it carved like diamonds. I looked out of the window. I could see a clear green barrier that Natsume put up to contain me in. I signed. I felt something in my pocket. I took it out. I smiled to myself because it was that small blue book about possessions that I bought two days ago. I looked through the contents and found the perfect chapter. I flipped to it and started reading:

Why are my master's punishments so cruel?

Has your master punished you? Well if they have, it's nothing to worry about. They did it for your safety. The punishment might be cruel like, not letting you eat, keeping you in the house, not letting you have friends, grounding you, shouting at you, taking away your things, whatever it may be, the master did it for your own good.

I know it's hard to believe but let's give you an example: you're obsessed with an object so much that you'd rather be with that object than do anything else. Once the master sees it he will take away the object to give you something else to do and spend more time doing other things. Especially if you're a different gender, they would want you to be with them more and not become obsessed with anything else, unless it them ;).

Another example is if you ran away, they'd take away your freedom because they wouldn't want to lose you. If you're the opposite gender, they'd want you to stay with them and not run away to someone else's place, they'll get extremely worried and jealous and even extremely pissed.

So please don't blame your master too much, no matter how harsh the punishment is to you, the master will always mean good.

I smiled at myself and closed the book. _So Natsume did it for my own good?_ That seemed to be his intention. _But he didn't need to be such a big meanie about it _I thought. Its Wednesday, I'm not going to school until next week.

"!" I heard from somewhere in the palace. I immediately recognized the voice. It was the bitch. I went over to the door and tried to open it. But I failed because I forgot it was locked. I banged on the door.

"Hey, is anyone there? OPEN THE DOOR!" I screamed while banning on the door. I heard someone shuffle and move.

"Sorry princess, but you heard the prince's intentions" the guard said apologetically.

"Yeah, his intention was to not let me escape, but if you come with me I won't escape, and if Natsume gets angry ill blame it on me" I said honestly. I heard the guard sigh and open the door.

"Yes, princess" he said as he bowed. I blushed. Being called a princess and being treated like one made me feel a bit bad for the guard.

"Please, there's no need to call me princess, just mikan would do" I said as I smiled for the first time this night. The guard looked down sheepishly but held out his hand. I smiled and locked his hand with mine.

We entered the main room. Natsume was sitting on his throne with Luna… on his lap. I flinched with disgust. I unlocked mine and the guards arms and over to Luna and Natsume. Natsume raised an eyebrow at me but looked extremely pissed. I walked up in front of Luna.

"What are you doing here polka? Didn't I make it clear that you should stay in your room until I say so? Did that guard let you out?" he said as he was glaring at the poor guard.

"No Natsume! I asked him to let me out" I said defensively. I saw the guard sigh in relief.

"And he let you out?" he said while making a circle of flames appear around the guard. I started to panic. I could now see why everyone obeyed him; however I wasn't going to let Natsume kill someone innocent. I saw the bitch smirk and lean closer to Natsume. The fire on the circle went higher.

"Natsume! The guard didn't do anything!" I said panicky but he ignored me as he made the flames move closer to the guard. I swallowed, but wasn't going to give up. "NATSUME YOU PERVERTED AGGORANT SELFISH JERK! LISTEN TO ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" that caught his attention, he glared at me. Luna and the guard were staring at me in disbelief but I ignored them. He was going to say something but I cut him "Natsume! Put out the fire" I hissed. He signed and did what I said. I signed in relief. The guard who was scared shitless was sweating madly.

"Tch, so annoying polka" he said. I turned to the bitch then to the guard.

"Out!" I said to the guard pointing at the door. He bowed at me respectfully and went out. Then I turned to Luna "same goes for you, bitch" I said to her as she smirked.

"No" she said as she smirked. That ugly smirk of hers really pisses me off. I breathed in and out and calmed myself down.

"Get out" I hissed.

"Make me" she said.

"Gladly" I said as I walked up to her_. I'm so not going to win but…_ I grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up. I threw her against a wall. Natsume was looking at me… with worry? Luna got up dusted off her slutty clothes and smirked.

"You asked for it" she said as she ran to me with incredible speed. She punched me in the stomach and I flew against the wall. I stood up, not minding the pain. But before I knew it she was in front of me and continuously was punching me in the stomach. As I mentioned before, I'm a clumsy person so I don't have the fast reflexes'. I was about to faint with the next blow but it never came. I saw terror in Lunas eyes as Natsume held her wrist, looking at her murderously.

"Enough!" he boomed, scaring the hell out of Luna. The wrist he was touching was slowly burning under his touch. She winced in pain. "Did you forget who you're fighting with?" he said in a creepy voice. She shook her head. "Then why did you dare to touch her, let alone punch her?" he said in a creepy calm voice. She looked down. "I won't hesitate to burn you this time Luna" he said dangerously. After all it's me were talking about, I'm his possession and he'll break all the possible rules to keep me safe. I winced in pain; the pain in my stomach was unbearable. I sank on the floor.

"Ouch" I said while clutching my stomach.

"Are you ok Mikan?" he said gently as he knelt next to me. I felt my face heating up. Natsume was never this nice to me before.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a very puffed out Ruka as he opened the door. Next to Ruka was Hotaru. I instantly stood up but fell back town because of my stomach. Nether less, I still smiled.

"Hey Ruka pyon! Hey Hotaru!" I said happily.

"What happened here?" Hotaru demanded while pointing the Baka Gun at us. I sweat dropped. Her amethyst eyes looked at me, still emotionless. "Who did this to you, baka?" she asked. I pointed at Luna. For a second I felt sorry for her, but only for a second. Before I knew it everything was exploding.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Endless Baka Gun sounds were heard through the castle. When Hotaru finished, Luna was unconscious. I laughed nervously. But laughing was painful.

"Are you ok Sakura san?" Ruka asked me politely. I nodded. Natsume picked me up bridal style.

"Eeep! Natsume you pervert put me down!" I said as I tried to twist out of his grip.

"You can go now" Natsume said to Hotaru and Ruka as they nodded and went out of the palace "shut up polka dots, are you planning on making me deaf?" Natsume said annoyingly. We headed to my room. He put me on my bed and put his hand on my stomach. The pain almost instantly vanished, Natsume just healed me.

"Thanks Natsume" I said gratefully.

"Hn, sleep" he demanded as he exited my room. I signed. I just laid here for a few minutes.

"Iiiiimmmmm boooorrrrreeeeeddd…" I complained to no one as I tossed and turned on my queen sized bed. I looked out of my locked window. I saw a bat flying. _I wish I was free…_ I thought. Then I heard the window unlock. I sat up in my bed, glaring cautiously at the window. I stood up and hid in the shadows. I saw the window open. Everything was silent until I saw a dark shadow move across the room. I gulped. I could hear my heart racing as sweat was rolling down the side of my head. Then someone covered my mouth with a wet cloth. I sniffed in its herbal smell. I felt my body shutting down as it prepared itself to sleep. I inwardly groaned as my eye lids started to close, because I Mikan Sakura, just got myself into trouble for the 4th time today, and with that I fell asleep.

**Sorry, for the late update :P, but thanks anyway for reading and reviewing this, keep it up! C ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Torture,Revenge,Happiness

_Previous:_

_I inwardly groaned as my eye lids started to close, because I Mikan Sakura, just got myself into trouble for the 4__th__ time today, and with that I fell asleep._

**Mikans POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a… place. The floor was wooden but cold; this room had nothing, absolutely nothing except for me in it. My back ached and my head ached too from sleeping on the floor. I sat up while rubbing my back and head I looked around to find a door. I went to it and tried to open it, nut as expected it was locked. There are no windows in this room so the air in here was kind of, old. I just sat here in complete silence while remembering what happened. Damn, I can probably go on the guineas world records for the most times of getting yourself into trouble in one day.

While I was thinking about all the things, the door unlocked to reveal a maid. She didn't look like any of Natsume's maids, actually she looked terrible! Her skin was paler than mine. She had bags under her hazel eyes and her blonde hair was so thin. She looked anorexic and emotionless. She walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and dragged me out. Talking about my wrist, there's something different about it, oh yeah, scratch that, OH NO! My bracelet is gone! How is Natsume supposed to find me now?

The maid led me to a room, which I'm guessing is the living room. On the couch sat… LUNA! My eyes nearly dropped out, I stopped breathing and my insides all turned to knots. Luna was smirking while gesturing the maid to sit me on a chair. The maid followed and sat me down. After the heart attacking- brainwashing-surprising-horrifying-knot tying-strangling-breath holding surprise, I finally composed myself. I glared at Luna as anger started washing over me with rage taking over.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS LUNA!" I screamed at her. She just sat on the comfy couch while smirking. This annoyed me to the core.

"Simple, I'm making you my new maid" she said while smirking. I wanted to kill her, on this very spot. I breathed in and out.

"Why" I asked calmly while raw venom was displayed in that single word.

"So I get to choose who your friends with, and get Natsume all to myself" she said proudly. _That, selfish, fucking, Barbie, daughter of the devil, bitch…_ I kept cursing in my head.

"I have no intention of being your maid" I spat.

"You have no choice" she said "it's either you become my maid without anyone knowing, or ill make your friends suffer" she threatened. I covered my eyes with my bangs. _Damn that stupid, fucking, selfish, queen of bitches…_ the swearing kept going on. I signed; _I know Natsume will protect Ruka, but Hotaru? Natsume doesn't like her and I won't be able to protect her, and what about Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Permy and Tsubasa?_ I thought as I nodded my head slowly, while regretting every move I'm making. Luna smirked.

"That's a good girl, now I think you've seen your room right? Your clothes will be delivered to you, and since you're my maid, I have to punish you for shouting at me like that, MAID WHIP!" she shouted to the blonde maid. The next thing I know, Luna has a whip in her hand. She grabbed my wrist and threw me against the wall. Pain shot through my back as I crumbled on the floor. Luna was enjoying my look, so I tried to keep a straight face. She whipped my back continually. I could feel the warm sticky liquid between my fingers. I felt blood gushing out of my back as I was losing consciousness. Luna laughed, how I hated that laugh. _Why me?_ I thought as I blacked out.

**Meanwhile mikan was arguing with Luna, Natsume POV**

I didn't want to punish that idiot girl. But she was leaving me no choice. Like how am I supposed to protect her if she's everywhere? I know I must have sounded harsh, but just to keep her safe. That Luna bitch, how dare she hit her like that? Not only that but she was also was sitting on me, who does she think she is? When I get my hands on her I'll personally burn her to a crisp… my thoughts were interrupted by a guard.

"Your majesty, please we need your opinion in Tokyo criminals, may you please judge them?" a guard asked as he bowed. I signed; _these guards can be really frustrating._

"Show me" I demanded as he gave me the papers. I flipped through them while signing and writing my judgments. I gave them back.

"Thank you, your majesty" he said as he bowed and walked away. More guards filled the place with forms, demands, letters, presents, questions, suggestions and many other things. I signed in annoyance as I did all their papers. I handed the last one in.

"There, now get out" I said as they scurried away. _I need to visit polka…_ I thought as I went to her room.

Once I went near her room the guard bowed to me and let me in. I stared…polka isn't here. Anger and panic boiled up inside me, I turned to the guard, and I could see color wash out of his face.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" I asked the guard as calmly as possible. He shook his head, which annoyed me even more.

"I assure you your majesty she was there!" he said panicky. I signed. Then I let my anger out.

"YOU ASSURE ME? IS SHE IN THERE NOW? CAN YOU SEE HER?" I asked him angrily.

"No your majesty" he said. I caught the sign of her bracelet on the floor. Damn it… she wouldn't be able to take it off herself, this means she was kidnapped.

**Mikans POV**

"Aaarrhhh" I said while rubbing my head. Pain shot through my body. I winced_, damn that bitch_, I though as I lay in my 'room'. I heard the door unlock, the bitch stood there smirking.

"Have you learned your lesson?" she said as she laughed wickedly. I glared at her with my most deadly glare. She didn't even flinch. Ok, now it's time to use my 'bitch' mode. I straightened up, and looked at her as if I meant business. I used this mode on the guards when they took me to the palace.

"Listen Luna, I command you to let me out of here, how dare you put me in this trashy room and call me a _maid_?" I snapped at her. She laughed.

"So what_, mistress_?" she said sarcastically.

"If you don't let me go ill scream" I threatened, she laughed at me and grabbed her whip. She hit me several times.

"Scream all you want, no one will help you" she said while hitting me. I ignored the pain.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am the possession of Hyuuga Natsume, the pureblood prince and you treat me this way? I'll make sure to ruin your reputation, money, house, family, and friends and ill make you poor" I hissed. She hit me again, hard, so hard that I flew into the wall. I screamed, and then she slapped me.

"No, how dare **you** threaten me? You can't take away everything I live for, you lowlife level C, and even Natsume can't take everything away from me" she said while whipping me.

"And why's that? He's the prince and _my_ master" I said proudly. _Wait, proudly? No, no. but Natsume is my master,_ I shook the thoughts away.

"He can't because he's and my dads are friends, and he's my fiancé" she said proudly. I froze. _Fiancée? Since when? How? What? Why?_ Anger and sadness boiled inside me. It's like millions of needles poked my heart. But I was a little suspicious because Natsume would tell me if he had a fiancée. Suddenly the whipping stopped. It all throbbed and blood was everywhere.

"Don't talk bullshit with me Luna" I growled showing her my vampire teeth. She smirked.

"That's not how you talk to your master, maid" she said while whipping me. I tried to ignore the pain but with each hit she whips me harder. I felt tears threatening to poor out, but that will just show Luna that I'm scared. So I let myself go numb. After the hitting session, she went out with a smirk.

**4 months later…**

These last few months have been torture for me. I tried to escape, but failed each time. Luna hits me every day after school. I did everything she said, I even stopped showing emotions. Since Luna has a TV, I overheard that apparently Natsume is still looking for me and he threatened everyone that if he finds out where I am, the person who kept me will be killed, burned or banished. I hate that Luna bitch, that's why I'm trying to escape again, at day. If I get caught, I'm going to give up and will be her slave.

So here I am now standing in front of my locked wooden door, a small smile on my face for the first time in four months. I'm extremely tired, so I'm not that good with my strength. I look at the wooden door. I turn the handle, as expected it's locked. Today when I went to clean lunas room, I stole a clip. Now I'm using this clip to open the door. I fiddled inside the lock until it unlocked. _Success!_ I thought and was going to jump with excitement but kept myself composed.

I tiptoed downstairs, the bright light burned my skin but I didn't mind. I went through the living room. I saw my destination, the door. I reached it quietly. I looked at the giant wooden door, it was locked. I signed and took out my trusty clip. I fiddled in the lock again, it opened in success. I quietly opened the door; it creaked a little but not too loudly. I made a hole big enough for me to slip through. I stepped outside in the fresh air, I breathed in and smiled like there's no tomorrow. I ran away from the haunted house and into the village.

I was quite surprised that I made it through without being spotted, but I guess the gods smiled at me today. I was puffed once I reached the village. Then my eyes widened in shock. The whole village was burned! The houses were still there but they were burned badly, the trees were burned to a crisp and there was no food in the markets. People were busily re making the village to realize I'm here. Tons of guards were there and they had severe burns on them either from the sun or Natsume.

I made my way through the crowd of people to one of the nearest guards. His back was turned to me. I tapped his shoulder; he turned around and looked at me angrily.

"Hey! What do you want? Get back to work!" he said angrily while showing me his crimson vampire eyes. I wasn't the least bit affected, so I smiled at him.

"Sorry sir, but could you please bring me to Natsume?" I asked him innocently. The guard looked surprised the shook his head.

"Sorry miss but you must have an appointment with him to visit him, and look what he did to us for the past few months every time we disturbed him" he said while pointing at his burns. I just smiled at him and showed him my vampire teeth and crimson eyes. The guard stared at me in shock, I smirked.

"I don't need an appointment with him, I was the reason why he burned this village in the first place" I said as I chuckled. The guard just stood there, and then he bowed.

"Mistress! We've been looking everywhere for you! Please come with us, the prince hasn't slept for months, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you!" the guard said as he lead me to the palace.

**At the palace**

I entered the familiar room, where Natsume sat on his throne as usual. He looked up angrily at us, but then his eyes widened as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. I stood there, looking at Natsume and felt tears pouring down. Natsume shooed the guards away. I ran to him, Natsume stood up with his arms open. I ran into his arms and squeezed him like a teddy bear. My tears were smudged on his shirt. I felt a few of his tears on my back. (I know, Natsume crying! :P)

We pulled away; Natsume wiped away my tears with his thumb. I don't know what's happening to me but my heart is racing and my stomach is in knots. I stared at his crimson orbs that I missed so much.

"Where have you been, polka?" he asked calmly, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. I cried at the horrible memories Luna gave me. Natsume hugged me, after sometime crying in his chest I looked up.

"I…it…was…Luna" I quietly said. Natsume's eyes were on rage but he was calm.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Luna… she… kidnapped me…and…hit me…and made me…her maid" I said as I started crying again. I lifted up my sleeve. Natsume eyes widened in shock and horror. Well who wouldn't, if you see an arm that's full of scabs, scars and blood. I lifted up my other sleeve and my shirt just under my chest. Natsume scanned me. His eyes were glowing and his vampire teeth were showing. Black muscular wings sprouted out of his back. He looked scary! Natsume grabbed my arm and teleported me to lunas house.

Natsume barged into the house, I see maid looking for me. Their heads snapped towards this direction and their eyes widened as they bowed. Natsume passed them while turning them to ashes. He headed towards lunas room while holding my hand. He pushed open the door; Luna shrieked and jumped out of bed. She bowed, then she saw me and her eyes nearly jumped out of her sockets.

"Did you do this?" he hissed as he showed her my arms. Luna shook her head. LIAR! I felt my eyes glowing red now. "I'll ask again, did you do this?" he hissed louder. Luna whimpered and put blankets over her head. They were instantly burned. I kind of felt sorry for her but she did hit me. She shook her head.

"Of course I didn't do that! Why would I do such a thing" she innocently said. My patience snapped, I walked over to her and punched her face. She was shocked.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND YOU ARE LIEING IN MY FACE! YOUR DENYING THE FACT THAT YOU FUCKING HIT ME AND WHIPED ME! I HAD TO SEE YOUR DISGUASTING FACE EVERY SENGLE DAY AND YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID THAT I WOULDN'T RECOGNAISE YOU AND THIK YOUDIDN'T DO IT!" I screamed at her. I punched he face over and over again and then I punched her stomach. I hate violence, but she asked for it. I was about to knock her out senseless when Natsume hugged my waist from behind, pulling me away from her. He glared at Luna with fury.

"First you kidnap her, then you hit her, you make her your maid and then you lie to my face!" he shouted. He circled lunas bed with fire. She was extremely frightened. Tears were pouring down her face. Although she's been mean to me, she doesn't deserve to die.

"Please Natsume! I beg you! Please don't kill me!" she begged as the fire got closer to her.

"Natsume stop!" I said while hugging his arm. He looked at me angrily.

"Why should I stop?" he said as the flames got even closer to Luna.

"Because she doesn't deserve to die Natsume! Lets punish her another way! Please Natsume!" I begged as I squeezed his arm tighter.

"What other way?" he asked. I smirked.

"What if we take away her money and banish her from here?" I suggested. The fire stopped. He looked at me with a mischievous spark in his eye. He nodded.

"That's your punishment Luna, goodbye" he said. Luna was about to say something but with a click from Natsume's fingers Luna was teleported somewhere. Then Natsume teleported us back to the palace.

"Thanks Natsume" I said gratefully.

"Hn" he said as he walked to his room, probably to sleep. I happily went to my room and lied on my soft bed. I smiled as I went to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up to be in a familiar room. I smiled at the thought of lunas face yesterday. I got dressed in my school uniform since its Tuesday. I skipped towards breakfast. Natsume was there already drinking blood. Luna didn't give me that much blood, but enough to satisfy me. I sat next to him and drank my cup.

"Thanks Natsume" I happily said as I made my way outdoors with Natsume.

"Hn" he said.

I stepped through the classroom.

"Good night everyone!" I said happily. All heads turned to me and cheered. In the week that I was here, people began to like me. I smiled and went to my seat. Then I saw Hotaru.

"!" I shouted as I tried to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

I flew across the room. "Natsume! Hotaru is a big meanie!" I pouted while rubbing my head.

"Tch. So childish" he said as he made his way to the seat. Fan girls all swooned at him. He burned them all and they ran away screaming.

"Are you ok Sakura san?" Ruka asked as he helped me up. I smiled at him.

"Yes, thanks Ruka pyon" I said as I walked to my seat beside Natsume. Then Jinno sensei came in, we call him Jin-Jin.

"CLASS!" he shouted, everyone became silent "turn to page 346 and Sakura, you answer the first question" he said while pointing on the board. I gulped and wrote the equation, k+k+k+k= …I looked at the equation trying to solve it. Jin-Jin is getting impatient.

"Sakura! Detention for being slow now go back to your seat!" he shouted. I sulked as I made my way to my seat.

"Baka, its 4k" Natsume said while crossing his arms and putting magna on his face. I pouted.

"Well I don't know everything Natsume!" I said.

"Sakura detention for the whole of lunch now!" the teacher said. I signed and nodded.

**Time skip- 1 month later-palace-Friday after school**

I'm in my room, bored, doing nothing. I signed and lied on my bed. We are having a Halloween ball tomorrow and a Halloween party. Natsume is having a ball after school as well. I need two dresses, one for the school ball and the other for Natsume's ball. _Its tomorrow and I don't have the gowns yet!_ I panicked and stood up. I went to my door, which was locked again, I signed and knocked.

"Yes mistress?" the guard asked.

"I need to go and see Natsume" I replied. The guard on the other side shifted and unlocked the door. I opened it and stepped through. The guard bowed nervously_, wait, nervously? _"Are you ok?" I asked the guard. He shook his head.

"No mistress, remember last time I took you out to see the prince, I was nearly burned alive!" the guard exclaimed. I remembered that time when he let me out before Luna attacked me. I nodded apologetically.

"I'll go down by myself then" I said. The guard nodded and bowed. I waved him goodbye and headed to the throne room.

Natsume was sitting on his usual throne, his mum; dad and sister are going to come back soon. Natsume looked at me angrily.

"What are you doing here polka?" Natsume asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Nat-su-me, but can I please go to the village and buy two gowns for the balls?" I asked him.

"No"

"Please Natsume, I want to buy two dresses and I don't have to go alone" I begged.

"No" he said.

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because imagine someone seeing me, fan girls are everywhere you know" he said. I looked at him confused.

"I didn't know you were coming Natsume" I said.

"You're my possession, how can I not come? Although you annoy me to the core, raspberries" he coolly replied. I stared at him in confusion. _Raspberries? _My eyes widened.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT COLOR PANTIES I HAVE ON?" I screamed at him. He covered his ears.

"I didn't, you're so loud raspberries" Natsume said as he smirked. He got off the chair, anger was boiling inside me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him calmly. He stopped and turned around.

"Is that how you talk to the prince?" he asked me as he smirked.

"Answer my question Natsume" I demanded.

"Weren't you going to buy the dresses? Or did you change your mind?" he asked me playfully. All my anger disappeared and was replaced by happiness. I jumped up and down in excitement. I ran to Natsume and hugged me. He was a bit stunned but composed himself.

"Thank you Natsume!" I said happily while hugging him.

"Oi raspberries, I know I'm hot but you don't need to hog me, not that I mind" he said with a smirk. I stopped hugging him as color went to my cheeks. I pouted although I really wanted to smile.

"Natsume you're a very ugly pervert" I said. Ok I know I lied because he was very handsome but I would never tell him that. I shrugged and took his wrist and pulled him towards the village.

**At the village**

"Wow" I said in awe as I looked around. The whole village was filled with colorful lights and ghosts. Each tree has something on it, it looked so pretty. I wondered around, the shops were open at this time of night. I went to a shop called DRESS. The shop was huge and it had so many designs and patterns that I almost fainted.

"Natsume, can I have any two dresses?" I asked him.

"Hn" he said. I took that as a yes and wondered around. I looked at the gowns suitable for school. I looked through the dresses and one caught my eye. I took it out and gasped. It was a strapless black flowed dress. It reached up to my knees and around the edges of the hem it had moons on it. It came with a silver necklace with a silver moon on it.

I went to search in the high class section for a gown for Natsume's ball. I searched through and a dark purple strapless dress caught my eye. I took it out. It was dark purple and went to the floor. It had pink roses around the waist and it was puffy after the waist. I took the two dresses, without bothering to look at the price. I went to the counter where Natsume was waiting for me.

The counter lady scanned the dresses. My eyes bulged at the price for both of them, $895 000. I nervously looked at Natsume. He had his stoic face on.

"Sorry Natsume, I will take them back" I said but before I could grab the clothes Natsume took out his wallet and paid for it. I froze as guilt was building up inside me.

"N…Natsume I…its ok, don't pay for it, I'll find another dress" I said but Natsume glared at me.

"I already paid for it polka, so unless you want to go to the ball in your pajamas, stop saying sorry" he said as we walked towards the castle. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Natsume" I whispered. I stopped as tears ran down my face. Natsume stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong polka?" he asked while coming towards me.

"Can I see my mum and tell her I'm safe and I'm a vampire?" I asked him as sadness and tears poured out. He nodded.

"But I'm coming with you" he said. I smiled gratefully and took off. Natsume followed me as we stopped at the wooden house.

I breathed in and out "hide" I said to Natsume as I stepped in front of the door. Natsume nodded and his behind the house. I knocked on the door.

-silence-

I knocked again.

-silence-

I signed and knocked louder, this time someone came to open the door. My mum looked better then the last time I saw her but she still looked terrible. Her eyes widened in shock as tears poured down her face. I hugged her and found I've been crying too. We went inside and sat on the couch. I saw Natsume's red eyes look at us through the window.

"Where have you been mikan?" she asked. I signed and took a deep breath.

"You know the reason why I wasn't here last time right?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well…that wasn't the true story" I said guiltily. Her eyes widened but she urged me to go on.

"Ok it all started when I went to the shops…" I began as I told her the story of how I became Natsume's possession. She looked at me then laughed.

"You, the prince's possession? Hahahaha… that's so funny" she said while laughing. I shook my head sadly. She looked at me seriously.

"Prove that's you're the princes possession" she said. I nodded. I made my fangs grow and my eyes go crimson. She stared at me in shock and backed away. Her eyes showed fear as I put away my fangs.

"Y…you…m…might…be…a…vampire…b…but…your…n…not…the…p…possession" she said while backing away. I shook my head with a small smile.

"I am" I said while smiling a little.

"Ok, let's say you are his possession and everything you told me happened, how can you smile?" she shouted at me "how can you not mind being a blood sucker and especially live with a pure blood!" she shouted at me.

"He's not that bad…" I said while trying to defend him.

"Not that bad…NOT THAT BAD!" she started "THIS IS HORRIBLE! WOULDN'T YOU WANT TO FIND A CURE OR SOMETHING?" she kept screaming at me. I shook my head sadly.

"I can't leave Natsume…" I said calmly.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE PRINCE! THEN HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ME?" she screamed. "DID HE HYPNOTISE YOU OR SOMETHING?" she roared.

"No he didn't" I defended. She scoffed.

"Now you're defending him? Do you love him or something?" she asked. I stiffened. _Love? Love Natsume? Me? Impossible, but what if I do?_ I shook my head. My mum must have seen me stiffen.

"D…do…y…you…love…him mikan?" she asked me quietly. I fake laughed because I wasn't sure.

"M…me? Love Natsume? Pfft, as if" I lied. She looked at me in relief.

"I don't quite believe you're his possession, prove to me that you are, aren't you a level C?" she asked. I nodded.

"NATSUME!" I screamed.

-silence-

I sweat dropped. _Maybe he went home?_

"NATSUME! COULD YOU PLEASE COME HERE?" I shouted. I looked out of the window. Natsume's crimson eyes were gone. I signed and showed mum the two dresses we bought. My mum's eyes widened. She grabbed the dresses and looked at them.

"Mikan! How could you get these dresses? These are so expensive!" she said in awe. I chuckled.

"Natsume bought them for me for Halloween" I explained. She looked at me in disbelieve.

"Right… you must have just stolen them or something" she said while shaking her head. I signed, she wouldn't believe me anyway. I took the dresses from her. _I wonder where Natsume is…_ I thought worriedly. I glanced out of the window. Nothing. I signed.

"Are you looking for your imaginary prince?" she asked me. I shot mum a glare. _How could she call him imaginary? _She chuckled. "Mikan, I know you have an active mind but not to this extent to think you've got a prince" she said while laughing. Fury was like a tsunami to a house. It took over me. Then I screamed on top of my lungs.

"NNNNNAAAATTTTTSSSSUUUUMMMMEEE!" my throat was sore but it was worth it. My mum covered her ears.

"Mikan, stop screaming!" she shouted "you know the prince won't come" she said.

"Who won't come?" said a deep voice. We turned around. Natsume was standing by the door with his arms crossed. My mum's eyes were bulging out and her mouth was wide open. She stood up and bowed in fear. I smiled at him.

"Mikan, bow right now" my mum whispered. I shook my head and went to Natsume. I pouted.

"Ne Natsume? Why did you leave me?" I asked him "could you please carry the dresses, they're heavy" I whined. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Aren't your powers super strength?" he pointed out. I signed in defeat.

"Why did you leave me?"

"Hn, let's go polka" he said as he was dragging me out.

"Wait, Natsume!" I said while stopping. I turned to my mum who was paralyzed "bye mum, ill see you sometime" I said as we headed out of the door.

When we were outside Natsume stopped and pinned me to the wall. I gasped in shock.

"What are you doing Natsume?" I asked him. His bangs covered his crimson eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked me quietly. I froze in shock. _Why would the Natsume Hyuuga ask me if I loved him?_ I didn't move, I was in too much shock to. When I got back to my senses I looked down.

"Do you love me?" I asked him. He lowered his head down lower and nodded. I was surprised but happy at the same time. I twisted out of his grip and hugged him. "I love you too" I whispered in his ear. He responded to the hug and kissed me gently on the lips. I looked into his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Come on Natsume! Let's head back home" I said while dragging my new boyfriend to the palace.

**Sorry I took so long to update but thank you for reading this. Also thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and please enjoy this story. I need some ideas for the next chapter, if you could help me it would mean a lot, but thanks anyway xoxox c ya in the next chappie ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 Ball 1: What's Wrong With Me?

_Previous:_

"_Come on Natsume! Let's head back home" I said while dragging my new boyfriend to the palace._

**Mikans POV**

I stretched in my bed while opening my eyes. I immediately sat up and looked around excitedly. Why am I exited? Well…

I have a boyfriend, and it's Natsume!

He stole my first kiss!

I have a school ball

I have a vampire international ball

Natsume canceled my punishment

I'm the next heiress in the pureblood family

Ruka and Hotaru is a couple now!

I'm going to be a pureblood princess at Christmas!

After this year, I'll never age because I'll be a pureblood (purebloods don't age after they turn 16)

I'll be Natsume's fiancée once I become a pureblood!

As you can see… my life can't get any better! But there are a few things I'm worried about…

What if I won't be a good princess?

Natsume's family is coming back to Tokyo at Christmas!

What if they won't accept me?

How am I supposed to pretend Natsume isn't my boyfriend?

I and Natsume are forced to pretend that we aren't a couple. The only people who know are of course Hotaru and Ruka. We aren't allowed to tell anyone because it would be more dangerous for me, if people knew that I was the next vampire heiress, than it is now that I'm his possession. I looked at the clock, 8pm! The school ball starts at 8:30pm and finishes at 12am. Natsume's ball starts at 1am and finishes at 5am. My eyes widened, I need to get dressed!

I did my daily routine. I put on my strapless black dress and raced downstairs. My mouth nearly fell open at the sight of Natsume. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a crimson tie that matched his eyes. His raven hair was messy and he had a huge smirk on his face. My thoughts were interrupted by him.

"Like what you see, polka?" he said with a smirk.

_Yes _"no, you wish pervert, and stop calling me polka!" I said as I pouted. He faked a frown.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend won't like the way I look" he said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll say no if I asked you if I looked good" I replied.

"You never asked" he said playfully. I signed, _what a great boyfriend I have_, I thought sarcastically.

"Fine, do I look good in this dress?" I asked.

"No" he said with a smirk. I shook my head. I smiled at him and went to the door, but two warm hands grabbed my waist. I was a bit surprised but I composed myself. Then Natsume whispered in my ear.

"You don't look good in that dress, you look beautiful" he whispered. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I turned around and faced hid crimson eyes.

"I lied; I did like what I saw" I admitted while looking at the floor and feeling more blood rush to my cheeks. I felt Natsume smirk. He cupped my chin and made me look into his crimson orbs.

"Of course you would, I am irresistible" he replied proudly. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away.

"Don't get so cocky Natsume, come on, or we'll be late for the ball" I said while dragging him outside.

**At school, the main building**

Inside the building, vampires were dressed up in dresses and tuxedos. Everyone were talking and laughing while drinking blood or wine. I walked away from Natsume into the crowd. I looked around, I didn't recognize anyone. I looked around more and then I saw Hotaru and ruka sitting at a table. I went over to them.

"!" I shouted as I attempted to hug her but got hit with her Baka Gun.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Aw, Hotaru!" I whined as I rubbed my head. Ruka looked apologetically at me and helped me stand up.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands" she said emotionlessly as she took out a packet of crab brains and started to eat them. I scoffed.

"Is that how you talk to your future princess?" I said playfully. Hotaru nodded. I fell (anime style).

"Are you ok, Sakura san?" Ruka asked me. I smiled at him and nodded "did Natsume come with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's somewhere here" I said while looking around. Ruka sweat dropped. I looked at him confusingly. He signed.

"You left Natsume, _alone_?" he asked while shaking his head. I slowly nodded "You do know that Natsume is the heartthrob of this school, right?" he asked again. I nodded not getting where this is going. Ruka stared at me tensely. I felt myself sweat. Then it hit me, I paled, _OMG! HOW COULD I LEAVE NATSUME ALONE WITH ALL THE FANGIRLS AROUND!_ I looked at Ruka apologetically and ran through the crowd. It wasn't very hard to spot a giant group of girls surrounding something while screaming.

"NATSUME MARRY ME!"

"NATSUME, I'LL BE YOUR PRINCESS!"

"WE'LL BE GREAT TOGETHER NATSUME!"

"YOUR SO HOT NATSUME!"

"I HAVE A SPARE SPOT IN MY BED NATSUME!"

I shoved the girls aside as I made my way to Natsume. Natsume was sitting on a chair while reading the magna. He made it look like there weren't any screaming fan girls around him, trying to make him dance with them. I took a seat next to Natsume. The fan girls were all glaring at me until someone came.

"Hey! Move it! Since I'm the president of NRF, I get him to myself!" Permy hissed while shooing everyone away. The girls mumbled and walked away. She came towards us; she glared at me "that includes you, sakura" she hissed, I glared at her. _How could she tell me to get away from my boyfriend?_ I gritted my teeth. I signed and looked at her.

"Permy, as much as I would love to leave him alone, it would be against my rules if I did" I lied. She glared at me and walked away. Natsume looked up from his magna. He turned to me with a smirk.

"Jealous, polka?" he asked teasingly. I scoffed.

"As if, what would I be jealous of? Permy?" I said while bursting out in laughter. Natsume looked angrily at me.

"I'm your boyfriend polka, you're supposed to get jealous" he stated "and if you don't, that means you don't love me" he teased as a vain popped on my head.

"Natsume! Of course I love you! And it doesn't mean that!" I shouted angrily while clenching my fists. Some people stopped dancing and were looking at us. Natsume smirked which provoked me further.

"Tch, baka polka dots, of course I know you love me" he said with a small smile. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. His warm arms surrounded my waist and his raven hair was in on my neck. My eyes widened at the sudden action, but then closed as I hugged him back with a smile on my face.

"Ahem" said a voice behind me. I broke our hug and glared at the person behind me. I stared at the person in front of me. Jin-Jin was bearing a hole in my face. I could feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Y…yes Jinno sensei?" I stammered while moving closer to Natsume. Jin-Jin looked at me with a ferocious glance with a tinge of disbelief.

"Sakura! What is the meaning of… this?" he said while pointing at me and Natsume. Natsume glared at him.

"W…well you see, Jinno sensei" I started while sweating a bit.

"Well..." he continued impatiently.

"Cant I hug my master, sensei?" I reasoned. He glared at me and shook his head.

"Sakura, hugging the prince in public and trying to make other girls jealous is something to be punished for" he said while electricity was sparking from his stick.

"Cant I hug my possession, Jinno?" Natsume budded as he raised an eyebrow. Jin-Jin looked at him confusingly.

"Y…you actually want to hug this…this…thing!" he said while pointing at me. Millions of veins popped on my head. _How could he call me a __**thing**__?_ I was about to kill him when Natsume budded in, again.

"Oi! Don't talk about her like that!" he said angrily. I looked at Natsume with both happiness and disbelief. His crimson eyes glowed and his mouth was in a thin, angry line "you seem to forget your place, Jinno" he growled.

"I'm…I'm sorry prince" he said while bowing.

"I'm not the one who you should say sorry to" he replied coldly. Jinno gulped and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Jinno looked at me with an I'm-only-doing-this-for-the-prince-and-I'll-get-you-later-look. I smirked as Natsume kept putting Jinno's pride down. Jinno bowed to me.

"s-s-sorry s-s-sakura" he said as he stood up and walked away. I looked at Natsume's stoic face. I smiled brightly at him.

"Arigato, Natsume" I said while giving Natsume a bear hug. He didn't reply and didn't even smile, but his eyes showed happiness. Sometimes I wonder why I love Natsume. He always teases me, insults me, ignores me, is rude to me, is mean and a complete arrogant, selfish, perverted, stupid, hands…ugly, weird, evil, strange, annoying, frustrating, two-faced cow jerk. But although those are all the bad points about him, he has a few good ones; he can be nice, protective, kind… well that's all I can think of, but his he's completely drop-dead-gorgeous. No, gorgeous isn't the word, hot is more like it. But I don't really care about his looks, although he can sometimes make me want to faint from his hotness. Oh god, now I'm acting like an obsessed crazy fan girl. Maybe you can call me a fan girl, like it's not my fault that Natsume is everywhere. If you don't get what I mean, then I'll tell you. Can you keep a secret? Ok. I think something's wrong with me, like Natsume is always on my mind, he's there when I close my eyes, he's in my dreams, he's even in my diary, every time I see raven hair an image of him pops up in my head, every time I see red I see his face, am I delusional or what? I should check up with my doctor sometime. My thoughts were interrupted.

"…ka! Polka! Hello? POLKA!" Natsume screamed as he shook me. I shook my head and looked angrily at him.

"What the hell Natsume?" I said while pulling myself away from him.

"You were spacing out" he said with his stoic face.

"Oh, sorry" I said, and then an idea popped up in my head.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"Hn"

"Let's dance!" I said excitedly.

"No" he replied. My cheerfulness faded and was replaced by a pout.

"Why not Natsume?" I said while giving him the puppy dog eyes. He looked away from me.

"I hate dancing" he said while getting a cup of blood. I signed and gave in. then an evil idea popped in my head.

"Fine. I'll be looking for Tsubasa-senpai" I said while standing up. You see… I and Tsubasa have been hanging out a lot lately and we are good friends. If it weren't for Hotaru, he'd be my best friend. Before I could walk away Natsume grabbed my hand and made me look at his angry crimson eyes.

"Tch, why would you want to dance with a baka like him" he said jealously. I smiled at his in-confidence. He looked really cute when he's jealous, but I'm not the type to play with people's feelings, most of the time. Then an image popped in my head with me and Natsume dancing. See, this is what I mean, there's something wrong with me because images of him always appear in my head at the most weirdest times.

"Because Natsume, I think he'll be a great dancing partner" I replied. Natsume's grip got stronger. Jealousy is evident in his eyes but not his face. His grip loosened as he let go of my hand.

"Do whatever you want" he said in a horse tone with hurt and jealousy burning in his eyes. I could literally see the picture where Natsume kills Tsubasa in Natsume's eyes. I felt guilty because more emotions poured in Natsume's eyes and emotions NEVER pour into his eyes, especially not emotions like betrayal, sadness, anger, hurt, loss, jealousy and love, which were exactly the emotions in his eyes. I looked away.

"You know Natsume, I don't have to go if you don't want me to" I said. He looked at me with relief but he is so stubborn.

"Tch, just go already" he said. I signed and walked away. I felt guilty leaving him there by himself. As I was walking through the crowd I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I said looking up into two blue eyes. "Tsubasa-senpai!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged him.

"Oh, hey there little girl" he said playfully while ruffling my hair. I giggled.

"You know Tsubasa-senpai, you are a bit like Natsume but nicer" I said. Then I mentally slapped myself because I was now talking about Natsume too, I think my condition is getting worse. Tsubasa looked at me then smiled.

"Why are you comparing me, to the prince?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Because if Natsume wasn't a complete perverted, arrogant, selfish, mean, greedy, stupid, idiot, annoying, frustrating jerk, then maybe he'll be like you" I said happily. He sweat-dropped.

"Ha ha, yeah, maybe" he said nervously.

"Hey Tsubasa-senpai, let's dance!" I asked while hugging his arm. He looked at me then smiled.

"Sure Mikan-chan" he said as I dragged him to the dance floor. The music stopped and changed to a waltz song. Tsubasa's left hand was on my waist and his right hand in my left hand. My right hand was on his shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I looked at Tsubasa's feet. I followed his footsteps. We danced like that until another couple bumped into us, which made me fall onto Tsubasa. We were in an awkward position. I was between Natsu-Tsubasa's legs. OH GOD! IM THINKING THAT TSUBASA IS NATSUME NOW! My thoughts were interrupted when my arms gave in from panic so I landed on Tsubasa's face. I closed my eyes in shock when I felt something warm on my mouth. My eyes snapped open to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me with shock. I looked down. My eyes widened in a weird look that read I-JUST-KISSED-SOMEONE-WHOS-NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND. I quickly sat up, which made the position even more awkward. Everyone were staring at us and whispering things. I stood up and bowed my head.

"Gommen, Gommen, Gommen, Gommen…" I kept repeating while bowing. However I was partly apologizing to Tsubasa while mostly apologizing to Natsume. A horrible thought came in my head_, I just cheated on Natsume!_ Tsubasa stood up and looked at me.

"It's ok, I'm sorry too" he said while smiling. I smiled back, and then something unexpected happened. Two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me up into a bridal style position. I yelped and looked at the person carrying me. _Natsume!_ My eyes widened, his eyes were bright red and his fangs were showing. Suddenly black wings sprouted from his back, everyone in here bowed. Natsume glared at Tsubasa while setting his clothes on fire. Tsubasa screamed and looked for water. I didn't know what happened next but I was in the air in Natsume's arms. I looked at Natsume's face. His fangs and glowing eyes were gone, but his lips formed and angry line while his eyes were fixed hard on nothing. The silence and the tension were really thick.

"I'm sorry Natsume" I quietly said. He ignored me and kept looking straight. I knew he was listening so I kept talking. "Natsume, it was an accident, I swear, someone bumped into me and I fell on Tsubasa-senpai, then my arms just gave in so I fell onto his face, but I really didn't mean to, it was an accident Natsume, I'm really sorry, I literally cheated on you, and I'm really truly, positively sorry Natsume! I know I must have hurt your feelings and it won't be easy to forgive me, but please Natsume, please forgive me" I said as I held onto his neck while crying in his tuxedo. I've never felt so much hurt and regret in my life. When Natsume stopped, I looked up to see us in his room. Natsume put me down then pinned me to a wall. I was taken back, my heart was racing and my head was pounding.

"N-Natsume w-wha" I was cut off by his hand on my lips. Then he moved closer to me.

"I forgive you" he whispered in my ear as he kissed me passionately. I responded by putting my hands around his neck. Natsume's arms moved to my waist as he deepened the kiss. This kiss felt strange, not in a bad way but in a good way. It felt like he was trying to suck away all that's left from Tsubasa. We broke the kiss while panting.

"Thank you, Natsume" I whispered in his ear. He smirked.

"Tch, flirting with me, polka?" he said playfully. I smiled at him.

"No, I was thanking you for forgiving me, but if you want me to flirt with you, I can" I said with a smirk.

"Show me what you got polka" he challenged. I nodded while moving closer to him. I made my way to his ear, trying to breathe on his neck.

"You know what Natsume?" I whispered in his ear "you look really hot in tuxedo, why don't you take it off?" I said seducible. He smirked.

"I never knew you had it in you, polka" he said while taking his tuxedo off. I laid on his bed while drawing circles on it. Natsume sat next to me while cupping my chin. I smirked evilly. He tried to kiss me but I avoided him and stuck my tongue out.

"See you later Natsume! I'm going to change" I said while leaving his room. The look on his face was priceless.

**Thank you all for taking your time and reading this. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the late update. I thank you all for reviewing this and encouraging me to go on. All your reviews mean a lot to me and I thank you all for reading this :D I especially thank:**

**Razux**

GakuenDeath

EmeraldYoukai

sapphireangel09

DreamersNight

everdaytwlight

PassionInWriting

akter

LouKeiYee

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

Kuroichibineko

Akatsuki Utaou

mermaidmelodyharrygone

papaya1212

…**For reviewing my story. And please tell me if I missed your pin name.**

**Thank you, see you in the next chappie ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Ball 2: The Bet

_Previous:_

"_See you later Natsume! I'm going to change" I said while leaving his room. The look on his face was priceless. _

**Mikan POV**

I'm lying on my bed. _Soon I'd have to get ready for the next ball. But I can't think of that right now because I'm confused. I'm confused about my feelings for Natsume. I was never the type of girl who is easily distracted or confused, but this is ridicules. I know I love Natsume and all, but there's something more to it. Like, I get butterflies in my stomach when I'm with him and my heart is racing like crazy, but there's something more. It's like I'm one of his crazy fan girls but I'm not. Oh god, I don't understand this! _I thought while literally pulling my hair out, _I don't know what's wrong with me! What's happening think of him 24/7, he's there when I close my eyes, in my dreams, in my nightmares, in my daydreams, in my diary ,HES EVERYWHERE I LOOK! I'm even thinking of him now! I know I love Natsume, but this is frustrating. I'll just as Hotaru, maybe she'll help, and after all she's not a genius for nothing._

I smiled at the thought of asking Hotaru as I got up and slipped into my dark purple dress. I went to the bathroom and slipped on some rose earrings, a bit of blush, mascara and foundation. I sprayed some rose perfume on and left my hair out. I heard a knock on the door. I went out of the bathroom towards the door. I opened it to see a guard. He looked at me with hearts in his eyes, _maybe Nonoko created some sort of potion for him_, I thought. He game his hand as he bowed.

"Mistress Mikan, may I escort you downstairs to the Halloween ball?" he said. I nodded, took his hand and smiled at him.

"Arigato, sir" I said while walking with him. We made it downstairs; vampires in beautiful gowns were all dancing. I thanked the guard and went through the crowd. I caught a glimpse of shoulder length raven hair. I went towards it. "Hotaru" I said to myself while making my way to her.

"Hhhhhoooottttaaarrruuu!" I shouted as I tried to hug her.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Three balls hit my head. I fell on the floor, it hurt a lot. "Mou, Hotaru, why did you do that?" I said while rubbing my head.

"Because you're a baka and you tried to hug me" she said emotionlessly. Then I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

"Hotaru, can we please talk in private" I whispered while pointing to her boyfriend, Ruka, who was talking to some vampires.

"Why, baka" she asked coldly.

"Please Hotaru, this is urgent" I pleaded. Hotaru signed and nodded. We went outside to the rose garden that I've never seen before. The crimson roses reminded me of Natsume. I shook my head.

"What do you want baka, you're wasting my time" she said impatiently.

"Ok, Hotaru I need help, I think something's wrong with me" I said hurriedly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I don't know! It's about Natsume! His everywhere Hotaru! He's in my dreams, my nightmares, and my diary, my EVERYTHING! Hotaru something's defiantly wrong with me, please Hotaru help!" I said while tears stung in my eyes. Hotaru signed and pointed to a bench. We sat there.

"Nothing's wrong with you, baka" she said. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"How can you say that there's nothing wrong with me Hotaru?" I asked.

"Mikan, don't worry, there's nothing wrong with you, you love Hyuuga, right?" she asked gently. I nodded,_ why wouldn't I love Natsume?_

"But mikan, let me tell you something" she kept talking, I nodded and paid attention "There's a few types of love Mikan" she said_, few types of love? _She must have seen me so she took some invention of hers out of her pocket. She fiddled with it and out came a piece of paper, she gave it to me and said "Invention No: 263, the question owl- it answers all your questions and prints them out on a piece of paper. $50 000 to buy, it's also fire proof" she said to no one. I sweat dropped and looked at the paper.

**Different types of love**

**1 like-love: **is a type of love that a person has for someone like an acquaintance or friend.

**2 friend love:** is a type of love that you have for close friends and best friends, it means you care for someone deeply without wanting anything in return.

**3 family love:** is a type of love that you have for your family, it's even stronger love than friend love. You have no particular affection to them, but at the same time you love them.

**4 fan love:** is a type of love that you give to your idol. It's a love that makes you obsessed with a person and makes you want to have a strong attraction to them, but it's all in your head, in reality you aren't obsessed with them at all.

**5 god love:** is similar to fan love except for you won't have dreams about him and its reality and not in your head, and you don't want to badly go to them and see them.

**6 hate love:** is a type of love that is very unique. It's a love that makes you hate a person so much to the extent that you start to love them and it would be weird without them.

**7 love:** is a normal type of love, when you are interested in a particular person and you want to be with forever and protect them and make them happy.

**8 mad love:** when you fall in love with someone to the extent that you start to go crazy over them.

**9 head over heels love:** is a type of love that makes you fall in love with someone so deeply that you start to hallucinate it's there and its everywhere and its making you go crazy and when your with them you feel in heaven.

**10 drunken love:** is a type of love to a random person, it's like you need to be with them now, but then you realize you never liked them.

I scanned the paper over and over again. I saw only 3 solutions to my condition. It's either No 7, 8 or 9. I don't know which one it is. I looked at Hotaru, who was eating crab brains. I sweat dropped.

"Hotaru?" I asked her. She nodded but kept eating her crab brains," which one am I? 7, 8 or 9?" I asked her. She looked at me with those emotionless amethyst eyes.

"You're number 9, baka" she said and gave me an isn't-it-obvious-you-baka look. I looked at number 9.

"EH?" I exclaimed,"IM HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH NATSUME!" I shouted. Hotaru took out her baka gun and pointed it at me. I quieted down, "Hotaru, I can't be head over heels in love with Natsume" I insisted._ I'm not that crazy over him right? _I thought.

"Think what you want to think" she said while shoving another spoonful of crab brains in her mouth. I shook my head.

"I'm going to prove you wrong Hotaru, because I'm not head over heels in love with him, I'm just in love with him" I defended. An evil glint crossed Hotaru's eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked. I nodded," fine mikan, if you don't talk about Natsume for the whole week, you win, and if you do you have to give me $1000" she said.

_It can't be that hard not talking about Natsume, right?_ I thought.

"Fine" I said.

"Starting from now, no more talking about Natsume" she said. I nodded.

"Come on, let's go inside" I said while dragging her inside. Inside everyone was still dancing. I said goodbye to Hotaru and went looking for Natsume. Its wasn't very hard to find him because he was sitting on his throne. I went up to him.

"Hey Natsume!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hn" he said while looking at the ball. I pouted.

"Ne, Natsume? Want to dance?" as soon as I said that, the music and the ball stopped. Everyone was looking at me and Natsume. There was an awkward silence.

"No" he replied. Everyone fell (anime style).

"Why not?" I asked. Everyone gasped and started murmuring.

"Tch, you're annoying polka" he said coldly. Ok, maybe that hurt a little but if what Hotaru said is true, that I'm head over heels madly in love with him, then this is nothing.

"I don't care that I'm annoying Natsume, you're dancing with me and that's that" I demanded as I used my super strength to drag him to the dance floor.

"Tch, you can't make me dance, polka" he said while standing there with his arms crossed.

"Oh, I bet I can" I said slyly. The music started and everyone started to mind their own business. I grabbed Natsume's hand and put it on my waist while holding the other in my hand. We stood there like that.

"We are totally dancing" he said sarcastically. I smirked as I stepped on his foot. He winced and glared at me, "what'd you do that for polka?" he asked angrily. I ignored him and kept trying to step on his feet. He avoided them. Then he started to step on my feet, I avoided then as well.

"Yeah Natsume, we are totally dancing" I pointed out. Indeed, we were dancing. A realization hit him as he smirked.

"You outsmarted me polka" he admitted, "but I'm going to get you back for what you did to me in my room" he said flirtatiously. Heat went to my cheeks at the thought of him doing something to me.

"y-y-your n-not going to do _that _r-right Natsume?" I asked nervously. He smirked.

"Thinking naughty thoughts now, polka?" he asked me playfully. I blushed hard. I looked away from his crimson eyes.

"N-no Natsume" I defended.

"I can do _that _if you want, polka" he said with a smirk. I blushed harder if possible.

"Who would want to do _that_ with you pervert?" I asked while facing his crimson eyes. He kept smirking.

"Everyone in this room would, and weren't you the one who was thinking of perverted things, not me" he said.

"You were the one who suggested it" I defended. He shook his head.

"No, I said that I'm going to get you back for what you did to me, I never said we were going to do _that_" he pointed out. I signed in defeat as the music finished.

"Whatever Natsume, how are you going to pay me back?" I asked as he let go of my waist.

"I'll see" he replied as he went towards his throne. I stood there. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, a man with orange hair and a white tuxedo was bowing to me.

"Sorry miss, may I have this dance?" he asked as he stood up stretching his hand to me. His blue dazzling eyes looked into mine. His eyes were so beautiful, but not as beautiful as Natsume's. I smiled politely and bowed.

"Sure" I said while giving my hand to him. We danced, then when I twirled another man's hand grabbed mine. I looked into two hazel eyes. His hair was brown and short and he wore a black tuxedo. He smiled at me and we danced. And so that went on until the music stopped. The man I'm currently dancing with now bowed and left. Then that man with the orange hair and blue eyes came to me.

"May I know your name, miss?" he asked. I founded rather suspicious but I smiled anyway.

"Mikan Sakura, yours?" I asked.

"Kitsu Tabashi" he answered. I smiled at him.

"Nice to m…" I started.

"'Cough' 'cough'" someone coughed behind me. I turned around. My favorite two crimson eyes were looking at me angrily. I glared at Natsume.

"What do you want?" I hissed,"Im trying to make a new friend here" I said while pointing to Kitsu.

I smiled at Kitsu "sorry about him, he's just being his perverted, idiotic stupid self" I explained. Kitsu laughed and Natsume glared at him.

"I'm not allowing you to make friends with him" he hissed while pointing at him. Rage builds inside me.

"I can make friends with anyone I want, thank you very much" I said angrily while crossing my arms. I took Kitsu's hand and dragged him to the rose garden.

"I'm sorry Kitsu, Natsume is just like that" I apologized. He smiled at me, something Natsume rarely does.

"No, its fine, you two look like a couple" he said while chuckling. I giggled. Then he moved closer to me.

"Wha…mmmm mmm mmm mm…" I tried to speak but was cut off by lips crashing on mine. My eyes widened. I didn't dare to respond, I couldn't push him away, and I was numb. Just then, I felt sick. My stomach tied to knots and tears were falling down my face. I needed to puke, not because I ate something bad, not because I felt sick but because this guy is kissing me. it feels like his lips are putting something on my stomach muscles making them tighten and puke out everything inside. Dizziness and a headache were now in place. He broke the kiss. I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"s-s-sorry" he apologized. I didn't reply. I ran past him and back into the palace. I ran past the crowd and back into my room.

I jumped on the bed and cried. Millions of endless tears fell onto my bed. I kept crying. Millions of needles filled my stomach. I needed to puke, badly. I ran to the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet. I puked. The more I thought about kissing him, the harder I wanted to puke. Once I couldn't puke anymore, I wiped my mouth and lay in my bed. The revolting taste of vomit in my mouth wasn't the least of my problems. Now I have a major headache. I kept crying. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said while trying to keep my voice even. The door opened, Natsume was standing there, looking worried. Once I saw him more tears and guilt build up as I cried. Natsume rushed over to me and hugged me. He made me lay my head on his lap.

"Shhhh, polka, you look ugly when you cry" he said in his own way of telling me that he cares. I cried on his lap, making his pants wet.

"I'm sorry Natsume" I said while sniffing.

"It's ok, tell me Mikan, what's wrong?" he asked gently. I hesitated, but then gave up.

"S-s-sorry Natsume, t-that guy from before, h-he k-k-k-kissed m-m-me" I said regretfully. I looked up, his face was stoic, but I knew he was hurt. His bangs covered his eyes,

"I told you not to make friends with him" he said quietly. It hurt me to see him like this, although he didn't show any emotions, it still hurt to see him suffer inside.

"I know Natsume" I said while lowering my head down. I wanted Natsume to hurt me, I wanted him to hit me or shout at me. I know it sound silly that you want someone to hurt you, but at this point I wouldn't hesitate and kill myself, then see him suffer inside because of me. I don't care if Hotaru is right. I'm head over heels in love with Natsume, and I'm proud of it, I'm so proud that I would kill myself for Natsume to prove how much I love him.

"You're so stubborn, baka" he said quietly. I nodded.

"Natsume, if you want, you can hit me, you can hurt me, anything as long as you're happy" I said. Natsume looked at me furiously and made me look into his now glowing crimson eyes.

"Do you really think that hurting you would make me feel better? Do you know how much it would hurt me if I hurt you? Did you forget that you're not only my possession but also my girlfriend?" he shouted angrily.

"Natsume, how much do you love me?" I blurted out unintentionally. He looked at me as if I was an idiot. I handed him the piece of paper that Hotaru gave me.

"There are 10 types of love Natsume, the love I'm feeling for you is No 9 according to Hotaru" I explained. He scanned the paper then looked at me.

"Tch, baka, my feeling for you is No 11" he said. I looked at him confusingly.

"Huh, there's only 10 Natsume" I pointed out.

"Because my type of love isn't on this paper, my type of love is called **head over** **heels madly obsessed in love**, which is a type of love that can drive a person so crazy about someone that sometimes they can lose themselves in it, and would do anything for the person they love" he explained. I couldn't help but smile as tears of happiness filled my eyes. I hugged him as hard as I could.

"If that's the case, then my love for you is No 11 as well" I said happily.

"Now, polka, since you've kissed 2 guys other than me today, there should be some punishment" he said evilly. I gulped; he's not going to do _that _right? Natsume kissed me passionately. After we broke the kiss Natsume led me out into the hallway. We stopped in front of the kitchen door. He opened it.

"Everyone! You can have a break now!" Natsume shouted. Every chef cheered and went out. The whole kitchen was a mess! Flour and dough was everywhere and spilled water and some there things too. Natsume gave me a broom.

"now, my dear girlfriend, since you kissed two guys today and made me worried and angry, your punishment is to clean this kitchen until its spotless and since we absolutely love each other, you and me would do anything for each other, right? So, once you've finished, you can go to sleep, now start working" he explained. He kissed my forehead and went out of the door. I registered everything he just said.

"NATSUME!" I screamed angrily. I signed and started wiping the flour from the floor.

**6 hours later**

I swept the last bit of flour away. I leaned on the broom and wiped my forehead. I looked out of the window, it was already light. I exited the kitchen and made my way upstairs. I yawned as I opened the door to my room. I jumped on my bed, forgetting to take off my dress, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**Thanks for reading this and reviewing too :D hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyways I don't know what to write for the next chappie :O so if you have any ideas please share them with me :D I was only able to write this chapter because of these kind people helping and encouraging me to go on:**

Razux

GakuenDeath

EmeraldYoukai

sapphireangel09

DreamersNight

everdaytwlight

PassionInWriting

akter

LouKeiYee

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

Kuroichibineko

Akatsuki Utaou

mermaidmelodyharrygone

papaya1212

sinables

**Again, thanks and bye, see you in the next chappie ;)**


End file.
